Could it be real?
by Aleri
Summary: What happens when an ordinary girl gets to the world of Naruto?Will she accept the fact that the world of fiction somehow became her reality? Follow her as she struggles for acceptance in the new reality, follow her adventures as her dreams fullfil.
1. 1 Beginning

**Hi, thank you for opening my fanfic. Just for clarification this is the first fanfiction I have ever written( or maybe not I wrote a few stories ages ago but didn't publish them anywhere and I also didn't have a faintest idea what does fanfiction mean).Anyway I won't ask you to bear in mind the fact it's my first story, because seriously I have no idea how it affects anything, if I'm a bad writer I'm probably gonna stay that way and if I make too many grammar mistakes I just have to get a bad note at school to study some more, which leads me to another thing I want to point out : English's not my native language( is it even proper term "native language"?) but I'm doing my best, so I hope it is at least a bit readable/understandable. My huge problem is punctuation, I never really paid attention on English rules so I write it according to rules of my language ( which are by the way insane).And there is actually bunch of other things I want to warn you about, so one last thing: sorry for boring parts .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the main character Violet Ford.**

* * *

><p>Violet Ford had enough of that. She has just come home after half a year which she spent at boarding school and she's already wanted to go back. Her problem was simple: her parents who never stopped praising her older brother and never stopped calling her a failure.<p>

But it always wasn't like that, she used to be and she still is a good student, but after certain incident she was kicked out of one of the most prestigious schools in the country. After that her parents concluded that not everyone can be as perfect as their first-born so they started to treat Violet as a disgrace of the family. She tried to explain everything but they just didn't listen and kept finding another reasons to shun her such as her unhealthy obsession with Naruto manga.

But today she decided no more, she ran into cold winter night just with her bag. She cried but at the same moment she was happy. All those years she's been listening her parents' insults, but today she finally told them what she thought of them (and she certainly didn't think anything nice of them). She ran without knowing where, she just wanted to get as farthest away from her parents' house as it was possible.

Some time passed before she noticed that she ended up lost in a not very pleasant part of town. Violet didn't panic and took out her phone so she could have a look at map, but then she realized that she didn't recharge it so it was useless.

She decided to ask some guys who were standing nearby "Excuse me, could you tell me which way is the railway station?" she asked.

"Oh young lady's lost" chuckled one of them "she looks rich" whispered another "Hey gentlemen let's not lose our manors, go through that alley then right and you'll see it" said one of them with a weird grin.

She ignored that and the men's laughter, said thanks and went towards that alley. Once she was there Violet realized why the men were laughing.

It was no alley, it was a dead-end with a high fence at the end. She turned only to see that the men have followed her, so there was no way out. "Pretty ladies like you shouldn't be wander alone in an area like this" he said pulling out a knife " What do you want?" asked Violet with a trembling voice " Well for starters your wallet and all other valuables" he said "Ok just take it and go to hell" she said giving him the wallet, phone and watch.

In that moment he grabbed her by waist and pulled her closer so he could whisper into her ear "Feisty, aren't we? "

"You have no idea" she whispered back , with no idea where she got that courage and stepped on his leg with her high heel, turned towards the fence, jumped across it earning quite deep gash on her thigh.

To her misfortune some of the men were also able to climb across, so she turned to run again just to find a yard which looked like another dead-end. Fortunately she noticed stairs which led to the rooftop.

" No way out this time little lady" said the limping man angrily.

Violet stood on the edge and looked down, it was dark so she didn't see the ground. If anyone asked her if she would jump this morning she would say " Are you insane? Why would I do that!" but now she didn't care maybe she could survive the fall maybe not, either way better than getting raped and brutally murdered by these thugs also a little voice in her head said, that it would be a nice test for her parents but no, she certainly wouldn't do this intentionally because of them, after all what they did to her, she still cared. "I think I see one." She said sadly as she made her choice "See what?" asked one of the pursuers "A way out" she said as she started falling, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short, boring and possibly horribly written, I know. I really envy people who are able to write cliffhangers, cause this end is soo obvious. Thank you for reading and till the next time!<strong>

**Aleri**


	2. 2 Awakening

**insanity and co: thanks for a review, but more importantly thanks for advices you've given me, I'm certainly going to try to follow them.**

Chapter Two:

As she woke up she noted that lying on the grass wasn't exactly what she expected. She sat up and before she examined her surroundings she examined her body. She head a terrible headache and when she touched her head she knew why, her hair was covered with dried blood, it didn't take long to find the wound , it wasn't big but still bleeding a little. Then she moved to the scratch on her thigh, well scratch, it wasn't that little and she was sure it would need some stitches. For now she ripped one sleeve of her blouse and used it instead of a bandage. What she saw then truly took her breath away, she knew the place, she knew it too well which also meant that she knew she couldn't be there, because the place didn't exist "t..he m..memorial stone….K..ko..noha" she whispered in disbelief _"Don't be so happy, this is not real, you hit your head, you're gonna wake up every moment now, hopefully in hospital."_ she thought. As the minutes passed and she still hasn't woken up she decided to look around just to pass some time before she has to go back. She went to the memorial stone and thought with amusement _"So when am I?"_ as she started reading the names from the end

"_No Asuma Sarutobi, so probably early Shippūden/pre–Shippūden? But there's no Hiruzen Sarutobi either so somewhere before Chūnin exams? She was then searching for another two names but her eyes widened when she didn't find them"_

"So Minato and Kushina are still alive? That's awesome!" she said aloud

"_Calm down, they were never alive in the first place, just a fiction, remember?" _she scolded herself. The headache started to be unbearable, she felt dizzy and was about to lose consciousness again _"It was about time to go back to reality" _she thought.

Violet presumed that when she wakes up again she'll be in a hospital or at least somewhere where she "landed". Un/fortunately she was woken by something poking her hand, lying exactly where she passed out.

"Hey, Hey lady, you okay?" asked the person who woke me

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I told him began searching for some painkillers inside my bag

"_So I'm still not awake?"_ she thought, part of Violet's mind slowly started to believe that this all is real which was of course impossible, wasn't it?

"Hey lady, you're quite scary!" said the person

"Oh, sorry sorry, I got lost in my mind" I told him with smile on my face.

"So anyway what's your name?" I asked while trying to swallow two pills without water.

"The future godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, Obito Uchiha!" He stated proudly.

She turned to him with shock (which shocked him a little) because it simply doesn't happen every day that you see Obito Uchiha in front of you. Violet calmed down a little and asked him an obvious question, even though she already knew the answer

"What happened to yondaime?" _"You killed him by setting the Kyuubi free." _

answered a voice in my head "Minato-sensei's gonna be the yondaime! And then I'm gonna take the hat from him and become the best Hokage ever!" he answered while making weird gestures.

"Then good luck kid!" Violet said bitterly, because she knew how the future's gonna play out "_But you're here, you can change it!"_ whispered the part of her which was sure this was real. "Anyway, weren't you going somewhere?" she changed the topic as she started getting up

"Yeah, we have a team meeting! Don't you need help?" Obito asked as he watched hear hiss from pain

"I'll be fin…" she didn't finish as her had spun and she fell on the ground unconscious again.

Obito panicked a bit "Just wait lady, I'll get you some help" he declared and ran away.

"Minato–sensei! Sensei! I need your help!" yelled Obito while running towards his team

"What happened Obito?" asked Minato, slightly concerned

"I was coming here when I found this weird lady sleeping on the ground, I woke her, we talked and then she just blacked out." Said Obito

"Liar, just making up stupid excuses for your lateness!" Kakashi accused him

"Noo! I'm serious, I promised her to get help." He desperately replied."

"Okay, show us where she is but if this is some stupid prank you're going to do extra exercises." warned him Minato.

The next time Violet woke up the headache was gone "_Does this mean I'm back?_" she thought, the answer came as soon as she opened her eyes, Obito Uchiha as well as Jōnin version of Minato Namikaze stood there. _"Shit, he's going to have questions and I don't have believable answers. I guess my best chance is play dumb." _She thought"_when did you start believing it's real?" _asked again the voice.

"So you're finally awake." stated Minato, Violet looked at him and started pretending panic attack "Where am I? What have you done with me?!" she yelled."

"Just calm down Miss, we didn't do anything, just probably saved your life, some nasty wounds you had." He said trying to calm her down

"Don't lie, I remember being chased by some dangerous guys, falling of a building. Then just waking up and seeing hedgehog here. God, I don't even know who I am! What have you done with me?!" she said desperately as she started to cry

"_Now I'm starting to appreciate all those drama classes."_ she thought

But she wasn't stupid, she knew that they were currently at war so it's going to take something more to make them believe her. Nevertheless what should they believe? That she's just some poor victim with amnesia or should she try explain them what her situation really was:

"_I wasn't completely honest with you. You see I come from a world where everything around here is just a fiction, a story. So I basically know what's going to happen to all of you. But there is still a chance that you are just works of my imagination, so no need to be alarmed." _

She decided that that's not going to happen, she really didn't want to spend rest of her stay here in an asylum. So for now Violet was a girl with amnesia who was attacked and somehow appeared in Konoha.

"_So I just have to remember that story, can't afford any slips."_

Just one look at Minato's face confirmed that she certainly hasn't persuaded him. "As soon as you're recovered we'll question you further, but for now do you at least remember your name?"

"It's Violet, Violet Ford, I think"

"They named you after the colour of your hair?" asked Obito

She gave him confused look "Excuse me, my hair's black."

Now it was their turn to look confused "No, It isn't" he said handing her a mirror

Violet looked at her reflection in disbelief, her facial structure was the same as she remember but instead of her long raven hair there was short purple hair on her head. What struck her next were the eyes, the shinning green contrasting with the hair. But the weirdest change of them all was the lightning-like mark running down from her eye.

It suddenly felt like the weight of past events finally fell on her. Violet never was a hysterical girl, she always tried to keep calm and find rational explanation, but the ones she had were falling apart She was in the world where she's always wanted to be but couldn't be herself, she didn't even look like herself. Even though there weren't many that cared about her in the old world she still didn't want like being ripped out of it just like this. The worst thing of them all was the uncertainty, she was getting more convinced that the world around here is real and the doubting voice inside her head was getting quieter, but at the she knew it was just impossible to appear in the world of fiction.

She was no longer in control of her body. Her breathing became fast and shallow. She began to tremble and her vision became blurred. The last thing she noticed before she passed out was a sound of a shattering mirror. After all the stressful situation she was in during her life Violet Ford finally knew what it was like having a real panic attack.

* * *

><p>Since the first chapter was quite short I posted this one. I'm planning to post third chapter in a week and then keep posting one chapter per week.<p> 


	3. 3 Which way is Narnia?

Chapter 3:

Thirty minutes later Minato Namikaze stood in front of Hokage's asked him to give him a report on the girl Obito found few days ago. The problem was, he wasn't sure what to tell the Hokage, something about the girl just wasn't right and he just didn't know what to make of her. Minato also knew that his assessment will have a great weight in deciding whether she'll be executed or not and the last thing he wanted was a young innocent girl executed because of his opinion. Nevertheless he took a deep breath, knocked the door and entered.

"Hokage–sama" he greeted the Hokage, who sat behind his table reading some papers, with a slight bow.

"Ah, Minato, have you come to report on the girl? Asked the third Hokage

"Hai, Hokage–sama"

"Well, who is she?"

"At first I thought she's just another spy who tried to infiltrate the village via, oh no I lost my memory, technique, but doctor said that amnesia is highly possible due to her head injury. She claims her name is Violet Ford, she also claims that she was attacked and fell from a building before waking in the training ground."

"You said at first. What is your opinion now?

"I think we should for once consider that she's telling the truth."

"What makes her so different from the other who came?"

" Mostly small details, when she woke up she had a little panic attack which I thought wasn't very genuine, then her name I don't think a spy would be so stupid to pick so unusual name as ,, Violet Ford,,. Obito asked her whether her parents named her after the colour of her hair, her hair is purple, she looked confused and after she looked into the mirror and probably expected to see something else, because she started shaking and passed out because of another panic attack. So either she is a brilliant actor or she's truly lost."

"So you think the girl's not a spy because she didn't recognize herself?

"It's not just that, I know I'm going to sound stupid but something tells me we can trust her."

"We both know that's not enough, so her destiny must be decided by the council, until then she's staying in a holding cell with an ANBU guard. And Minato, I expect a written report tomorrow."

"Hai, Hokage–sama. "Said Minato as he walked out and headed for the training grounds, where his team had a meeting.

When he got close enough, he saw his three genins were already there, which was highly unusual due to Obito's lateness.

"Sensei, Sensei, how's the purple girl?" asked the hyperactive Uchiha

Minato had to admit that he feared this question. Obito seemed to like the girl, maybe because he was the one who found her, so he didn't want to tell the boy it's probable that she came to ensure Konoha's lost in this war. However he was a ninja so he should see the war as it truly was, merciless and sneaky way to expand or defend ones territory.

"There's a high probability that she's a spy." He announced dryly

"That can't be true, someone like her can't be a spy! " Obito defended the purple haired girl

"Since when you're the expert on espionage?" asked mockingly Kakashi

"You! You can't be sure she's a spy either!"

"I'm sure we will know the truth soon enough, isn't that right Minato–sensei?" interfered Rin before Kakashi could reply

"You're right Rin, the council will decide soon."

"But you won't let them kill her, right sensei?"

"They're probably going to want my testimony, however there's only so much I can do, after all it's their decision."

Minato noticed that during the training Obito looked somehow depressed, no shouting or arguing with Kakashi, he was truly afraid that a girl he didn't know anything about except her name will be executed. This finally convinced Minato that he needs to speak with Violet Ford again.

Waking up again, Violet noticed she was no longer in the hospital

"_They really like moving me around."_ She thought with a smile which faded as quickly as she noticed that she was strapped to the bed, which made her examine her surroundings.

"_Oh great! "_She was in a small cell with a bed and a window too small to let enough light inside so it was fairly dark in the room.

Since there was nothing else she could do, she decided to think through her situation.

"_I have to decide whether this is real or not."_

She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them she was a bit startled for she was no longer in the cell. She was in some sort of void only with one person she never expected to see like this, herself, well the old ordinary black–haired self.

"Didn't know we had a mindscape." the black haired one spoke first

"Who are you?"

"I'm you, the overly rational you, or as you call me the voice in my head."

"Am I a schizophrenic?"

"No, I'm not a personality itself I'm merely a part of your mind."

"Ok, so what are we doing here, was it you who got us into this?"

"Hey, Hey how could I get us into this, we're one, I can't act independently!" she said indignantly

"As for your second question, "she said, calm again "we've come to decide, stupid."

"Ok rational one, what do you think?"

"I don't think it's real, there's no way it's real and why do you actually need to decide?

"Because if it's not real I don't have to care what they do to me, I can tell them, I don't know, I was looking for Narnia and accidentally ended up there, it won't matter. On the other hand if it's real and they execute me for being a spy it's over, I'm dead for good."

"Then let's not tell them about Narnia and everything will be fine!" said the rational one enthusiastically

"I think you got the rational thinking at the expense of joke detecting ability." Violet said while suppressing urge to face palm. "Never mind Narnia, do you have some proof? "

"You need a proof that the world of Naruto's not real, like really?"

"Oh come on, there's some much we don't know! What is a story in one dimension can be other's reality!"

"So you suggest there was a wormhole at the bottom of that alley?"

"I don't know. I just wish I could stay here, befriend everyone, save everyone. This is everything I have ever wanted!" I said desperately

"Befriend everyone? Even guys like Orochimaru?" she said with disgust, but Violet wasn't listening, her last sentence was echoing through her head all over again "This is everything I have ever wanted!" This is everything I have ever wanted!" This is everything I have ever wanted!"

"I look like Violet the super kunoichi" Violet shouted "I look like I used to imagine what I would be like in the world of Naruto!

"Which means we're dreaming"

"No, I declare this is reality and if it's not I'll make it. I want this place."

"Grow up, just because you want something doesn't mean you'll get it. By the way how did the discovery of you being our children cartoon convinced you."

"It wasn't this, I'm just sick of uncertainty, so let's be optimistic!"

"Maybe I should remind you that you're seen as a criminal out there, that's worse than living in our brother's shadow."

"This conversation is over, in the end I didn't need you, and by the way how do I get back to my body?"

"You haven't decided you're just hoping!"

"HOW DO I GET BACK?" Violet yelled

"Hey, just calm down, it's simple, leave the way you entered" she smiled

Violet nodded

"By the way miss super kunoichi what are you going to do if they send a Yamanaka to scan through your memories?"

Violet froze, she completely forgot that this could happen

"Can't you just tidy up a bit, you know lock them, hide them or just punch the Yamanaka out of our mind."

"Punch him? I'm the smart one, not the violent one."

"Is there a violent one somewhere?" Violet said seriously

"Just to how many pieces would you divide your mind? As you can see two are far too much."

"I'm just kidding, but you have nothing to do, could you hide the memories, and leave just the latest ones?"

"I think I could try to do that, but why waste my time when we're dreaming"

"Please rational–one just share my power to believe!"

"I was afraid you're going to say power of youth. Anyway I'll try purple–one"

With that Violet closed her eyes and woke up in her real body.

"_Just in time."_ She thought as Minato Namikaze entered the room with a chair which he placed next to her bed and sat on it.

"Hello Mi….ehm…ster." "_Stupid, you're not supposed to know his name. "_ She scolded herself

"_That was odd, it looked like she wanted to say my name but then changed it to mister"_ thought Minato

"Hi, Ford–san" said Minato while observing her curiously

"Just Violet is fine, ehm. I don't think you mentioned your name."

"It's Minato Namikaze" he said as he skipped the ''nice to meet you'' because he wasn't sure just yet

"How's your head and leg?"

"I'm not sure since I can't move at all." She said grumpily

"Sorry necessary precaution. Anyway, some new memories to share?"

"Will you untie me?"

"I'm the one who's asking questions."

"But will you? "She annoyed him

"Answer my question!

"My apologies Namikaze–san, I do not remember anything new."

He didn't looked convinced and Violet saw it

"Look Namikaze–san I'd love to tell you the truth," Minato froze at that, did she just confess she remembers? "But I don't know it" she ended her sentence with a said smile. Unknown to Minato, she was sad because she didn't want to lie to him, she didn't want to lie to anyone but she couldn't tell them the truth either.

"So let's take it from the beginning, what is your name?"

"I already told you, it's Violet Ford."

"Do you remember your age?"

"I'm fifteen._"_ At this Minato started scribbling something on the paper he brought

"Do you have a family somewhere?"

"I don't know." Her mind trailed to her parents and brother. Do they already know she's gone? How long has it been? Do they even miss her? At the last thought tears appeared in her eyes and Minato didn't fail to notice.

"What is it, did you remember?"

"No, just when I think of the word family, I feel sad, no specific memories, just the feeling."

"What is your purpose in Konoha?" Minato thought she might slip while being emotional

"Are you deaf?" she yelled while more tears appeared in her eyes. Minato look startled and even the ANBU guards came in to check if everything's okay

"Sorry, I just…I'm lost, I don't know where or who I am and you're trying to convince me I'm a criminal."

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything, this is just standard interrogation procedure," Explained Minato "shall we continue?"

"Yeah, ask away"

"Are you a kunoichi or civilian?"

"What's a kunoichi?" she played dumb

"Kunoichi is a female ninja, do you know who ninja is?"

"That's the fighting one, isn't it?" she chuckled at that but also knew it was a dangerous game to play, she knew so much more about this world and its destiny and she couldn't let them know it. Even though she set a limit of knowledge she would admit she was scared of spontaneous reactions, even a small slip could raise suspicion.

"Yes, it is. It seems some of your general knowledge remained." Minato wondered if this was really all she know about ninja although he sensed no ill intention he couldn't get rid of feeling that she was making fun of him

"Obviously, I for example remember how to speak, and no I don't think I know how to fight." She laughed a little but Minato didn't seemed to be amused.

"I have no more questions to ask, I'll leave you too professional interrogators. And let me warn you, don't make fun of us, you'll just ensure yourself an execution. " Said Minato as he stood up to leave

She knew his last note was related to her description of ninja. Violet surely didn't want to make fun of him, she just wanted to lighten up the atmosphere filled with suspicion, but obviously the future fourth Hokage didn't share her sense of humour.

"You're not an interrogator?"

"No"

"So you're here in your free time?" Violet became curious

"Yes I am."

"Why?" she became even more curious, why exactly would Konoha's Yellow Flash bother himself with an ordinary spy?

"The Hokage ordered me." He lied, he didn't want to show curiosity, let alone some affection to the girl.

Violet looked a little disappointed by that, she hoped that maybe she could find an ally in Minato Namikaze, but she miscalculated after all he may be a kind man but ruthless shinobi who would do anything for his village .

"Namikaze–san, how should I prove I have no ill intentions?"

"You'll be further questioned and your mind will be scanned according to what they'll find the council will decide. So the only thing can do is to be truly innocent," With that he smiled a little "Any more questions?"

"Why are there so many guards outside?"

Minato froze, no one should be able to sense the ANBU, let alone a civilian in room completely cut off from outside. He decided not to show his shock "What do you mean?"

"I mean there are ten guards, for a mere spy, not to mention an immobilised one?"

"One has to be really careful, any intel leak could be fatal." He said and left the room, gaining more questions than answers. Just who was Violet Ford?

As soon as Minato left Violet realised what she just did and if she wasn't strapped to the bed she would bang her head to the wall because she just revealed that she sense the ANBU the very ANBU who were supposed to stay hidden from everything. And that was when a second realization hit her. Why the hell was she able to sense them?

As Minato walked through busy streets illuminated by the light of setting sun, he realized that he had spent more time with the mysterious girl than he anticipated and now he was late for his date with Kushina. He had to admit that he would rather face whole Iwa army alone than face his angry girlfriend.

After he arrived on the top of Hokage Mountain he stopped and watched Kushina sitting on the grass, unaware of his presence. He knew she would notice his mind is somewhere else but he just couldn't bother her with his problems

"Well, look who decided to come!" exclaimed surprisingly not angry Kushina as she noticed Minato standing behind her.

"Sorry, I got delayed."

"Delayed? Is that all you're going to say?" she wasn't angry, just a little disappointed, he was keeping things from her, things that has been bothering him

"What is it? What's bothering you? " she asked as he sat beside her

"It's nothing, just this whole stupid war, no one can be carefree."

"That's not it," Kushina said as she took his face into her hands "we're in a relationship, which means your problems are no longer just yours, they're mine too. So never keep anything from me again, ok?"

Minato nodded

"So is it the enigmatic girl again?" she asked with a smile

Minato nodded with a sad smile "I would really like to think she means no harm, one second she convinces me of being innocent, the second my senses scream that she's a spy. In the hospital, when she looked into the mirror, she was truly lost, I saw it in her eyes on the other hand when I entered the cell she wanted to call me my name, but there was no way she could have known it, nobody spoke with her except me and I didn't introduced myself. I'm sure she knows more than she lets on."

"Why can't both be true? What if she means no harm but knows more than she shows?"

"You're such an optimist," he said with a gentle smile "however that wouldn't make any sense, why would she do that?

"Oh there could be plenty reasons for hiding ones knowledge. Why does everyone always expects the worst?"

"We're at war, there were many spies who pretended memory loss and then stole major intel. We just can't risk letting a spy walking around the village. I'm trying to give her a chance, to have no prejudice, but she just leaves me more and more confused."

"Maybe the truth will show itself in time, when will the council decide?"

"Sandaime is trying to buy us some time for investigation, he has no desire to send possibly innocent girl to her death nevertheless we have just few weeks."

"I'm sure you'll crack the case detective Minato. "She said cheerfully

"If I'm a detective than you must be my beautiful companion." He said as he pulled her closer

Even though he didn't want to tell Kushina in the first place after this conversation he was glad he did, it felt like some weight was lifted from him as he shared his worries.


	4. 4 Interrogation

**Hooray! Even though the school was hell last week I managed to write another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

That night Violet had a dream, a dream of a long-lost memory of her parents, of happy parents who loved their little princess more than anything. She didn't even remember still having this memory, the more her parents rejected her, the more those memories of spoiled little girl hurt. So to avoid the pain she pushed those into the farthest corners of her mind. Why did it reappear now? Was she homesick? Did the stay here made difference? Did it make her realize that in fact her parents were right, was she a failure? No, she wasn't, she was sure she had many qualities which they simply didn't see because of the amazingness of her brother.

Did she miss her brother? Everyone believed she hated him, for living in his shadow. No, for long years David was her big support, he didn't understand parents' behavior and always defended his little sister, that was until he finished university, after that he moved to the other side of the globe and became a very busy man, too busy to visit his sister more than once a year. So yes, she missed her brother nevertheless it was nothing new.

And that was it, there was no one else she could possibly miss, she had no friend, all of her classmates just ignored her for being the weird outsider.

But what about this world, could she really get friends and acceptance, or will her life end as soon as the council gives the order?

This inner debate reminded her of the rational part of her mind now probably trying to hide her memories. And since she would probably be questioned in the morning she decided to see if the hiding was successful.

She was impressed, the place inside her mind looked different now it was a hallway with few doors which led to the memories or their parts which the interrogators could see and the last door led to a place where all her abilities were stored. She was impressed, there was no sight of the other memories.

"Good job!" Violet said as he sensed the other part of her mind coming

"I think so, it took quite an effort but they won't find our other memories. It was really good idea, didn't expect you to have good ideas emotional self."

After this Violet tempted to create one more door and lock this arrogant creature away." To remind you, we are the same, so if I'm stupid so are you and I'm not emotional just not annoyingly rational–thinking like you."

"Are you lonely?" asked suddenly the other one

This question shocked Violet, obviously black–haired one thought she came here because she was lonely, but was she? No, she was no more lonely than home.

"I lack freedom, here I'm free, and "she smiled sadly "also I thought you'd be lonely, you've been here alone for fifteen years."

"Not fifteen, I got a physical form with arriving here but thanks for minding me."

Violet had a heartwarming feeling, it looked like she was finally bonding with the annoying part of her mind. She wanted to stay there a little longer but was disturbed by an interference from outside. With her eyes opened she saw an ANBU with a mask which resembled a panther. "Good morning panther–san." She greeted, he didn't reply, just undid her the ropes, gave her a tray with breakfast and left without a word. Violet didn't recognized what kind of meal was given to her but surprisingly it tasted good.

When she finished, the guard came again and escorted her into an interrogation room. The room was plain, except a table and two chairs and of course the mirror see-through from the other side. Violet had to admit that she felt uncomfortable and a bit unsafe in the room but they surely wanted her to be intimidated since scared people often break and talk. Violet was determined to tell nothing, well just go on with the amnesia story, they had no proves she's guilty so Violet hoped they won't choose to gain some information via torture.

She looked towards the doors as they opened, a fairly young man walked inside, sat in front of her and opened a file. "I'm Yuro Hotaka, if you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to worry about, just be honest." He stated after he saw my growing discomfort.

"But I also have to warn you, if we find you guilty, the council will sentence you to death. So if you remember something, say it now."

"_Great, one minute he comforts me, the second he tries to scare me." _Thought Violet while trying to keep her composure. She believed her head was clean of all "wrong" memories nevertheless wasn't sure if the barrier could withstand a seasoned interrogator which made her pretty nervous.

"I remembered nothing new during the night."

"Ok, I know you already told this Namikaze–san, however I have to ask you once more, for the record. What's your name, age and where do you live?"

"Sure, no problem the name's Violet Ford, 15 years old as for the place of origin, I'm sorry I don't remember." She tried to be as nice as she could, surely good cooperation could help.

"What is the last thing you remember, before meeting Obito Uchiha?"

"I was running from men, who wanted to mug me, I was incautious and fell from the rooftop, then I woke up here, with no clue where am I and with no memories."

Violet noticed that the man, rather than listening to her story was analyzing her gestures and evaluating her credibility. When she finished he just nodded.

"Do you think you have been a shinobi? Do you even know what does it mean?"

"Yes, I do, Namikaze–san helped me. And I don't think I was one."

"Why do you think so?"

"_You obviously had to ask this, didn't you?"_

"I remember being terrified while running from the men, shinobi can't be scared, can they?"

Yuro was amused by her statement that shinobi know no fear. "Shall we test it?"

"Test what?" she was puzzled

"Your fighting skills!" he said cheerfully

"If this is just a cover story for your desire to beat me up just get it over with and don't make me embarrass myself."

"No, it's no cover story, it's a crucial procedure, now excuse me my colleague who will search your mind will come soon." He said as he left

"Okay" Violet said faintly "_Me fight? Seriously? Is this just some sick game?"_

She looked at the mirror as she sensed the interrogator enter the other room.

"Are you sure?" Asked Yuro his Hyuuga colleague

"There's no mistake, her chakra levels are impossible, I mean for an untrained civilian, she has at least high Chūnin chakra reserves. And it also seems she can sense us, even though the mirror is not see–through she looks directly at us."

"So what do we have, girl with amnesia, with outstanding sensory skills and impossible amount of chakra for a civilian. I think there's no point digging further, this is enough for marking her a spy but then again she seemed honest."

"I think we should leave Inoichi do his work first, then do the skill test, it's dangerous to make judgments without knowing all the variables."

Violet was still amazed with a fact that she could sense other people so she quite didn't notice someone else, she notice when the person cleaned his throat.

"Oh sorry didn't notice you." Stuttered Violet

"_From what I've heard she's an incredible sensor yet she didn't see me coming" _thought the newcomer curiously

"Inoichi Yamanaka, I'm going to look into your mind, relax, if you won't fight it, it won't hurt you."

"I'm Violet Fo…" she wasn't able to finish, Inoichi already started his jutsu.

As soon as Inoichi appeared inside her mind he checked for any traps which were often triggered by an unknown presence, apparently there was none. He noticed there were a few doors which probably led to her memories and unless there were other doors inside, she really forgot or blocked her memories, which was the next thing he was going to check. The rational thinking one who was staying hidden stopped breathing, even though she believed in her work one can never be certainly sure. Inoichi eyed the "the wall" that kept other memories hidden suspiciously and black–haired Violet's heart skipped a beat. However than he just turned around and went to examine the memories or at least the fragments left. Violet sighed in relief, too loud as she immediately realized.

"Who's there?" reacted Inoichi at the sudden sound

A person looking almost like the girl he's been interrogating stood before him.

"You shouldn't be here, my jutsu should have forbidden you entering here."

Violet still kept her face blank "I'm not the owner of this body or this mind, I'm merely an interface working within Violet Ford's memories. I should've appeared immediately however a malfunction has been caused by the memory loss." Violet tried to keep her voice emotionless and hoped the man bought it, her true self would lock her forever if she bungled this.

Inoichi doubted it was possible having some sort of interface inside one's mind, Did she have visits like this one a lot so she developed an interface or could it be some kind of hostile justu.

"I've never heard of such a thing, could you tell me how were you created?"

"I apologize but reasons for my existence are as unclear as the rest of memories here."

It felt like she just said there were more memories than just of the mugging and appearing in Konoha

"Are there any other unclear memories in here?"

Violet wanted to punch herself as she remembered the formulation of her previous sentence, of course a person with suspicion would carefully analyze her every word and try to find the smallest pieces of the truth. However she didn't let herself loose her calm.

"Unfortunately not, I suspect Miss Violet's memories are gone forever."

Inoichi walked across the mindscape once more to check there was really nothing hidden after all this weird interface managed to stay hidden , if so what else could've ?"How could you possibly know?"

"Call it an intuition, when you have a broken hard drive you can often tell if the data's recoverable or gone forever."

Her eyes widened, but luckily she was not facing Inoichi, did she seriously just mentioned a word hard drive?! She was spending far too much time with Purplehair. Inoichi seemed to notice a weird phrase about something called "hard drive".

"What's a hard drive?"

"_You just had to ask didn't you?"_

"Hard drive is a place in brain where memories are stored."

And that was the most stupid and desperate lie in the universe but luckily Inoichi looked confused rather than in doubts.

"Never heard of that term."

"It's rather technical and it's shorter than "memory center"."

Inoichi seemed to believe it and was probably trying to recall if he ever heard that term.

"I must go now, but please do your best at recovering Ford–san's memories."

She just nodded and when he disappeared she sighed in relief, this was close.

"You have a nice welcoming mechanism although little late we still had a nice chat."

Violet didn't understand what did he mean, but then she realized the stupid overly smart self didn't stay hidden and pretended welcoming mechanism?

"You had a chat with whom?"

"I would recommend you to visit the depths of your mind to find out, now if you excuse me I'll get a guard to take you back to your cell."

"No, wait Yamanaka–san did you find something, do you know who I am?"

"Unfortunately not, your interface feared you forgot forever."

Violet hung her head down in pretended sadness but in fact she was glad it worked, she was one step closer to gaining Konoha's trust.

Back in her cell Violet just sat, stared into the wall and reflected on passed events. Well there was really nothing else to do, she could always visit Blackhair but she wasn't sure if she was grateful or mad.

Even though last bits of not so warm autumn sun tried to get through the tiny window the room darkened considerably. She didn't realize that it was already late afternoon until now. The long boredom was interrupted by a pleasant visit. Her eyes were stabbed by the sudden light as the visitor turned on the light, but at least she finally saw who he was, the Yellow flash came to see her again."

"Namikaze–san, what brings you here?"

"Hi Violet–san, I was coming to collect the results of today's interrogation and I thought I'd just stop by, at least for a while."

Violet knew the interrogators didn't find anything accusing and she had so many questions about her future, but he didn't know the results yet and she had still the fighting test to pass.

"That's nice of you. I was thinking tomorrow after the fighting test, could I go out just for a while, I'm going to die of boredom in here."

"We'll see, I can't promise anything, I don't have the results yet, however I brought you something"

He said as he handed her a really thick book called "Brief history of Konoha and its clans", what a joke.

"I would really love to see Detailed history of Konoha."

She was laughing but then suddenly got serious. "Why?"

"Why what?" Minato was clearly confused

"Why did you bring this exact book to me? You could've chosen some fiction, but you chose a history book."

" Since you don't know where you are you can learn something about this place also I know it's a bit early but if you're cleared of all suspicion you are free to leave Konoha or stay here and it would be hard to decide without knowing anything."

Did he believe her?

"Thank you."

"There's a long path for trust it won't come out of nowhere, it'll take time. At first you'll be lucky enough to have freedom."

She saw he was still very careful, after all he was no fool. He fully trusting her would take a long time.

"Anyway, enjoy the book, I have to go."

After Minato left the guards were so nice that they've left the light on so she could start reading the book.

The first chapter was a prologue, it described events which led to creation of Konoha, she knew the general story already but this was much more detailed. She would stay up to read the book all night, but the guards eventually turned off the lights. The problem was she just couldn't sleep, but who would in her situation, there was so much happening to her, she couldn't say she's happy while being locked up, but it was a great opportunity to leave the old life beyond and start a new possibly good one here.

Minato walked towards interrogators'' office with hope that they would have answers for his questions about the girl and he wished they had a clear image whether she is or is not a spy. But you can't always get what you want.

Minato entered the office, all the present greeted each other. But no one started to speak, Minato was the one to break the silence.

"So? How did it go?"

"Well, you already knew she's a sensor, a very good one in fact, she could sense us from the sealed room. We also checked her chakra levels, they were impossibly high for a non–shinobi."

"_Did she really lie after all?"_ Minato wondered why this surprised him, there was a high probability from the beginning, but then Inoichi's voice ripped him from his thoughts and sent him back into doubts and confusion.

"Yet it sees she isn't well aware of those skills, she may sensed the others but when I entered the room and stood behind her, she didn't notice at all."

Minato nodded "Is there anything else?"

"Her mind really seemed blank except few fragments and memories from here which would support her theory, however then I met some person looking like her calling herself The Interface, I've honestly never heard of such a thing, it's suspicious, plus she spoke about something called a hard drive, claiming it's a storage for memories, I've searched for the term, however it doesn't seem exist."

Minato wasn't sure he understood properly, weird persons, non–existing term, what did it mean?

"What do you make of it?"

"I think we should consider The Interface to be some sort of mechanism hiding her memories. Nevertheless we have nothing to prove this with, I have no clue how to possibly deactivate it, but I'll give you full report tomorrow, hopefully I'll find out more till then."

That was all Inoichi could say about the girl, it was now his colleague turn to present their findings.

"I went through her stuff. At the first sight I could tell attire was not a shinobi one, also the state of it supports her statement of chased. Inside her bag except some ordinary women stuff there were two objects I couldn't identify, but apparently these wires can be connected with the box." With that he pulled out a mobile phone and headphones, they all looked at it curiously and apparently none of them could say what it is.

"We should confront her with it tomorrow, maybe she remembers."

"Anything else you would like to mention? If not would it be possible to write reports till tomorrow, I'm planning to be present during the skill test."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter:<strong>

**I hope I'll be able to finish it within a week or so.**


	5. 5 The fight

**I managed to write another chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Violet was and was not afraid of the upcoming test at the same time. She certainly knew she's no ninja and her only fighting skills were girly slaps and fairly light punches, so this test was surely going to help her. But the reason to be afraid was the test itself, does she even stand a chance of surviving against trained ninja? The last thing she wanted was to be declared innocent post mortem. Will they hold back and stop if they see it's too much for her? She hoped so. Another question was, would they believe her more after failing the test? Surely there were people in the village who would thing of absurd arguments and accusations just to keep her locked up, hopefully the interrogators were real professionals and she doubted Minato was that kind of man.

Violet has just spent yet another night awake, Violet was positive that very soon she's going to drop dead because of the shortage of sleep.

They were really trying to make her nervous, she presumed that the test will take place in the morning, nevertheless the sun was slowly reaching noon and they were nowhere, as well as the guards with her food.

When someone finally came she was really angry and hungry of course. As soon as the door opened she started

"Where were you? I'm waiting here all day. You promise me that you're going to beat me up, leaving me scared and nervous. Above all else you give me no food and show up after lunchtime!"

The visitor who showed up to be Minato– again looked a bit startled at the sudden outburst. He thought of her as a calm person. Either she was an excellent actress or which was a good sign she was really scared and nervous because of upcoming fight. "I would like to remind you that we're at war and this cell of yours is not the only one inhabited, so sorry if we don't spend all of our time trying to solve your case, with which you're not helping us at all. But never mind this the test will take place now so let's go."

Even though Violet was supposed to leave the room she didn't she just stood and significantly cleared her throat. "Didn't your forget something Minato–san?"

Minato clearly didn't get her point. Violet pointed at her clothes. "You expect me to fight in hospital clothes? So you not only want to beat me, but also embarrass me? We both know these clothes can't endure a fight." Then with an evil smirk she said "Do you want to see me naked, perverts?"

She started laughing when she saw Minato's horrified face "No need to be outraged Minato–san, it was only a joke." He didn't seem very amused.

"You're right, you can't fight in this, give me a moment to arrange something." With that he left, leaving the prisoner little puzzled.

He came back in ten minutes. "Let's go." "_Did he seriously just forget about the clothes?"_

"Go where?"

"Out, to get you some clothes?" her eyes widened so much that he was afraid they would fall out

" S..Seriously why?"

"The only available clothes in this building are prison clothes, their durability is comparable with the hospital ones, so we have to get you proper outfit, which will fit you."

Violet really thought he's just paying her back for calling them perverts until she stepped out of T&I department. She saw and walked through Konoha's streets for the first time. Her jaw nearly dropped in awe. She was in Konoha, in THE Konoha, moreover she was walking beside Minato Namikaze, the future Fourth Hokage and more importantly the father of the protagonist of her favorite manga. Everything was perfect, except the guards shadowing her. As they were walking down the busy streets the villagers kept clearing their way, she noticed how they all friendly greeted Minato, but sent angry glares towards her, at this she wondered how did they knew who she was, wasn't her identity supposed to be secret? Despite all this, there was nothing that could bring her mood down.

As they arrived to probably the closest clothes shop, Violet noticed that the owner was quite startled at the large group entered his shop. Minato quickly explained everything to him and let Violet choose the clothes, just before that he warned her not to try to do anything. The choice wasn't easy, Violet wasn't used to clothes like this, the closest thing from her world she could compare this to was sportswear and that just wasn't her style, she liked elegant clothes more. Nevertheless when she finally chose it was comfortable brown t–shirt and red skirt with some kind of durable leggings.

Violet thought the scariest moment in her life was the incident that somehow brought her here. Now she was starting to change her mind, she was facing two unknown ninja and the fact they told her they were going easy on her didn't make any difference at all.

As one of them stepped back to join the spectator the second one told her to attack first. She sharply refused that, she hoped she had a slight chance avoiding his attack, however she had no change hitting him.

After that he charged towards her. He was much faster than she anticipated. It was a little embarrassing for her, already the first attack sent her to the ground, rolling in quite high speed backwards, it hurt like hell, but she didn't gave up, she rolled aside just in time to avoid his kick. She stood up and charged at him, unnecessary to mention he was avoiding her punches with ease. She later reckoned that heedlessly trying to land a punch on him was not a good strategy, she let herself unguarded which made it fairly easy for him to punch her to the stomach and send her backwards again. She was finished, she barely stood up, while breathing heavily and clutching her aching stomach, yet it seemed her opponent didn't consider the match over. As she saw him taking some kunais from his pouch, she froze, there was absolutely no way she could avoid them, during the P.E. lessons she had hard time avoiding the ball, which was nothing compared to these sharp ninja knives. She desperately raised her hand. "No, please stop, I can't do this!"

"I'm sorry but we weren't able to determine yet whether you're pretending not knowing how to fight or not."

Violet bit her lip not to start crying, stumbled backwards and fell on the ground as he threw the kunais at her. As the last desperate try to protect herself she shielded her head with her arms, tears now freely flowing from her eyes, this was at the very least going to be extremely painful. She waited for the kunais to mercilessly hit her, however she just heard the sound of metal hitting metal, someone threw another set of kunais to deflect those aiming at her she thought, but wasn't brave enough to look up.

"It's okay, it's over." Said Minato as he offered her an arm to lift her up, which she didn't accept, she was still too terrified to trust anyone. "W..Why? W..Why was he trying to kill me?"

"I had to, even a skilled shinobi could hide his skills, however while facing a deadly danger self-preservation would kick–in and force him deflect the kunais. On the other hand you apparently are not trained, which means your self-preservation instinct forced you to protect your head. I'm sorry for scaring you." Said the man who fought her.

She was still shocked and frightened, she wasn't expecting this, how could she? In her world people usually wouldn't beat up 15– years old girls to test their skills, even though he apologized and she got their logic she felt angry and betrayed.

"Whatever, just hope I convinced you I'm no ninja." She tried to say that with the most unconcerned voice she could, but her voice was still trembling a little. The others were wise enough to stay silent as they took her back to the cell.

Violet sat on the bed and noticed that Minato stayed in the cell. He was probably going to say something but she interrupted him and spoke first.

"Look, I'm not angry, just.. well, shocked, you don't expect to die or be painfully injured every day." She realized that her last statement wasn't true for people around her, it was war and they were ninjas. War brings injuries or even death, they had to know this too. "I just hope you are starting to consider I'm not a spy."

This fight revealed more to Minato then just the fact she's no ninja. She certainly wasn't used to violence. The way she reacted meant she probably never was in life/death situation. This all indicated she was an ordinary civilian but at the same time it didn't make any sense. They already checked, she was not a citizen of Konoha, but why would anyone throw a young civilian girl of the building and then unconscious transport her to Konoha? Did their enemies start to send non–shinobi spies? Was she able to suppress the self–preservation instinct? Minato was starting to realize there was no way to find out except let the time, he didn't have, show the truth. The Hokage wanted him to state clearly whether she is or is not a threat to Konoha's security. Their current knowledge meant certain death to her.

"We're considering you're not spy all the time, but we still have no solid proof."

Violet gave him desperate look. She couldn't believe he just said that. They were overly cautious making up absurd theories.

"But I have nothing more! I know you're cautious, but I would prefer not getting killed, 'cause you're not sure."

With this he decided not to let the council execute her, if she turned out to be a threat after he would kill her himself, if not he would have a good feeling for saving her life.

"Are you okay? Do you need to visit a medic?"

"No, I'm fine. Turns out he really went easy on me, I have just few bruises." Minato nodded and decided to leave, before he could do so Violet stopped him, returning the book "Thanks for the book, it was very interesting."

Minato looked surprised." You've already read it? Did you like it?"

"If you haven't noticed yet Minato–san I don't have many things to do here. And yeah, I liked it, you have cool history!"

"Thanks. Did you found yourself some favorite figure?"

"I really liked Madara Uchiha."

That truly surprised Minato, not many people liked the dark ancestor of the Uchiha clan, any of his good deeds were forgotten because of the battle with the Shodai Hokage and many people forgot that without him this village probably wouldn't stand here as it is today.

Violet was a bit disappointed by the story of Madara the book told, he was only briefly mentioned as the co–founder of the village, much more space was given to describe how much evil he was and they pictured him there weaker than he really was. Of course Violet knew they had a good reason to hide the Mangekyō Sharingan, probably even the current Uchiha didn't know the potential their eyes hid, if they did, they would immediately start to slaughter their best friends. Violet couldn't help herself but to like Madara somehow, she knew that it was his brother's death that made him the villain he became. She also knew what he would cause in the future, but she worried that even if she found him, she wouldn't make him change his plans.

"Why Madara?" Minato was really curious. " I think he was really misunderstood maybe discriminated too, I'm sure even today you're praising Hashirama but Madara is a traitor for you, forgetting he has the same share at founding this village as the First."

Minato was yet again surprised, many people didn't know this and they lived in this village all they lives, this girl probably didn't know anything about Konoha few days ago and now thanks to short book mentions, she deduced the whole truth.

"Anyway are you going to be the hero of the next volume?"

Minato smiled gently "No, I don't think so, there are many ninjas who are more capable than me."

"You're a modest one, aren't you? The awe in the villager's look when you walked past them. Something tells me you're really close to becoming a hero Minato–san. And for someone as modest as you, you aim quite high."

"Well, let's say I just know a handy jutsu. Wait, who told you about my dream?"

"The hedgehog–Obito did, he told me he was going to be the Fifth, after you."

"Seems like after few minutes with Obito you know everything about us."

"_I know about you more than you could ever imagine, Yondaime."_ Instead of saying anything she just smiled, handed him the book and wished him nice rest of the day as he left.

Minato returned to the interrogator's office. The ones who were working on Violet Ford's case were already there, discussing something, as Minato entered, they stopped talking and waited for him to say something.

"Please gentlemen tell me, you have something, because the only thing I have is more questions."

Unfortunately none of them could definitely say who was she. And there wasn't much time left, the Hokage didn't manage to buy more time for them, they had 4 days left and they couldn't spend them just trying to solve this one puzzle. " Let's sum up what we have." Suggested one of them.

"Okay, girl 15 years old name Violet Ford appears in Konoha, injured. She states she suffered memory loss which is according to medics possible due to head injury. Claims she doesn't think she's a shinobi, which is supported by the results of today's test, however has immense chakra reserves. In her mindscape is an individual calling herself the Interface, which we never heard before as well as the device she called a hard drive. Even though she seems truly lost, I have a feeling she's hiding something, something important. Also I don't think it's relevant, but I gave her a history book, when I asked her if she had a favorite figure, she said Madara Uchiha." Said Minato while listing through folder with her name, he stopped and pulled out one paper

"Madara? From all the great figures in our history she picked this one? How did she justify it?"

"She told me she thinks he was misunderstood and that we are forgetting the good things because of the bad things."

"For a 15–year old, that's impressive. She seems to be clever. "

"_Or she knows more about the village than she lets on." _He thought while reading the paper he was holding all over again and again. The others didn't fail to notice.

"What is it?"

"Probably nothing, I just have a feeling I'm staring at something so obvious. Never mind, if you don't have anything to add to my summary I'll be on my way, if something comes to your mind, let me now."

After he left the interrogators started to wonder when exactly had Minato Namikaze became their boss, because he was certainly behaving like one, instead of being just the one who'll refer their opinion to the council. He was somehow interested in the girl, but in fairness who was not, unsolvable puzzles always dragged attention.

Minato noticed that he had wasted another whole day because of the girl. And he was yet again coming back home late, Kushina was going to give him hell. When he entered the house, he immediately encountered his angry girlfriend.

"When you came some time ago that you had found a girl with amnesia. I though, that's great if she's really innocent you're going to save the poor souls. Then you started coming late to our dates and home. And now rumor has it you're in love with a spy, happily taking walks in the middle of the day. When should I expect happy announcement?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. I was just escorting her to the clothes shop."

Apparently she didn't believe him, still glaring knives at him. "Since when are the prisoners allowed to go shopping?" He was becoming scared she might hit him.

"Wait, just calm down Kushina, it's not like this at all. We were going to test her skills, but since she was wearing just hospital clothes, which would tear with first hit, we agreed to let her choose some normal clothes, to avoid her labeling us perverts."

With that Kushina started to laugh loudly. The girl was certainly good at blackmailing. Kushina thought she should try that on Minato someday.

Kushina then spend the rest of evening making fun of him. When they finally went to bed he just couldn't sleep, he was still thinking about the thing he was missing. Then suddenly he sat up as he figured it out. Even though it wasn't anything big, it still proved something about her past.

* * *

><p><strong>Anothe chapter's over, with a little cliffhanger. Do you have any ideas what he could've realised? <strong>

**I hope you like the story so far, if you have any tips, remarks or wishes, write them, I'll be happy to read them and utilize them somehow.**

**The next chapter:**

**In a week or so.**


	6. 6 The loss of hope

**Chapter number six's here! Thank you all for reviews, I'll certainly going to try to eliminate the mistakes you pointed out (especially the Mary Sue one).**

* * *

><p>Unfortunately the realization itself did no change – according to her conversation with Obito, she knew that the current Hokage was the third, which of course proved nothing, Konoha was one of the most powerful hidden villages, it would be just natural if people knew about its leader. But in the end this helped a little, he didn't question Obito thoroughly, yes they asked him to write a report but he mentioned no detail, Minato just hoped it was because of him being too lazy to write elaborate report, Obito may be hyperactive and sometimes ignoring, but he was a ninja for a god's sake, he had to notice something. He really hoped Obito notice something significant, because he was really running short on options. Right now Minato was starting to wish the girl- whoever she was never appeared in Konoha in the first place.<p>

Violet spent yet another nigh awake. She was starting to think that the trip to this world wasn't the best thing that ever happened to her. She realized that sentence "You only realize what you have the moment you lose it.", her life in the real world wasn't that bad, she was no badly mistreated child, her opinions and plan for future were just different from her parent's. Yeah, they overlooked her, but now when she was thinking about it she caused that herself. Her parents were people who thought that life without wealth isn't life at all, they wanted Violet to become a powerful woman who would preferably run a well-known company or, which was even worse marry a wealthy man and be a housewife her whole life. Violet wanted anything but this and she was showing it to them, well when she thought about that her attitude clashing with her parents' got her into this. And then there was her brother, David, a man who took over his parents' philosophy, a golden boy who couldn't make his parents prouder. When Violet last saw David, about 6 months ago, she started to have suspicion that her brother was starting to realize the life he's leading is not what he would want, but he would never say it aloud, for he was far too much loyal.

To sum it up, Violet wasn't sure which world she wanted, each had its drawbacks. The problem was, even if she decided it was nice to spend holidays in the manga world, but it's time to go home, she had no idea if it was even possible to go back. She decided there was no point in thinking about this, there wasn't a way she could solve it anyway, she would just live here and now and time will solve it instead.

But as the time passed, she was more and more desperate and her optimism was slowly crawling away, leaving her depressed with little to none hope that they would let her go and she could have a "normal" life here.

This wasn't exactly what she was imagining when she was smaller. She never thought about her arrival here in details, but once she appeared here she would become a cool brave invincible ninja in a short time and while she would be fighting the bad guys her life or the lives of her friends wouldn't be endangered. Unfortunately the reality she was living in was completely different, nobody trusted her and the chance she will be executed or at least imprisoned was annoyingly high. Now when she was thinking about it, if there was an opportunity to become a kunoichi in the future, she wasn't sure if she would even want to. She wasn't brave, or at least hasn't discovered her bravery yet, the world she came from just didn't need people to be brave. Another point was the effort it took to become ninja, apart from physical skills they needed to know all the jutsus and be able to come up with strategies whatever the situation was. Also one couldn't become a ninja overnight, it required training every day for many years and in fact never stop training, to keep yourself in condition plus the threat of dying anytime. So summarized it meant she didn't think she was a suitable candidate for becoming a ninja, it was too scary for her.

Since the team meeting was scheduled for the afternoon Obito could stay in bed longer than usual, well if someone hadn't knocked on his window. Obito got up, went to the window and raised up the shades only to see his sensei outside.

"Morning Minato–sensei," he said while yawning, but then he immediately straighten up, scared a little "I'm sorry sensei, Am I late for training? I though we're supposed to meet in the afternoon." He was starting to think he was so late that Minato–sensei had to come and collect him.

"Relax Obito, I only came to ask you something."

"Mmmn okay." With that Obito was ready to go outside, only to be stopped by Minato, who reminded him he's still wearing his sleeping outfit.

"So what did you want to ask, sensei?" asked Obito, now changed, walking beside Minato through streets of Uchiha compound.

"I was hoping you may be noticed something about the girl when you found her, some details which could implicate where she came from…"

" I don't know… Maybe, she seemed really calm unlike that time in the hospital and then she seemed shocked when she heard my name, that was really weird, I mean I'm not famous, yet."

"What exactly did you tell her?"

"Mmmm, she asked what's my name, I think I told her ""The future godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, Obito Uchiha!"" He shouted

"Anything else?"

"She was really nice, she wished me good luck." A sad smile appeared on his face, only to disappear immediately. "Anyway, how is she? Could I see her sometime, please?"

So he still cared about her, despite she might came to destroy the village he swore to protect.

"Maybe, she was already outside yesterday and I guess she's really bored in the cell."

Shiny smile appeared on Obito's face "Do you need anything else sensei or can I go?_"_

" If you don't know anything else you're free to go, see you in the afternoon, don't be late!"

"Hai!" he shouted and ran away which cause Minato to smile widely.

So what did he found out? Why was she calm? Did she know where she was? What surprised her? Could it be the "Konohagakure no sato" part? Or was it the name Uchiha? In the end he realized, he had nothing new, unless he asked the girl about the conversation with Obito, which she clearly remembered.

If one could die of boredom Violet was sure her life was ending. She was locked in that plain dark room with nothing to do but stare at the walls, she tried to sleep which didn't work, she tried to ask the guards if they could give her a paper and a pencil, so she could draw something, but they apparently weren't allowed to talk to her. By the time someone came to bring her to the interrogation room she was truly desperate.

"Is that some torture method of yours, to torture with boredom?" she asked as soon as the door to the room opened.

"Certainly not, but we may consider adding it to our list." Answered Minato

"I thought you're not an interrogator."

"I am not."

"Then why are you talking like one?"

"Just saving time."

"What do you wish to ask me today?" she asked annoyed tone in her voice

"You're really cheerful today Ford–san." Violet only scoffed at Minato's teasing.

"Did you come to ask me something, or you're just going to make fun of me?"

Minato narrowed his eyes at this, the cheerful cooperating girl became dangerously annoyed today

"I'm very sorry I'm wasting your precious time."

This was too much for her she slammed her fist into the table "I can't take this anymore! What do you still want from me, I already told you everything I know, hell you've even been in my head. Just decide already, this is killing me!" by the time she finished her proclamation she was crying loudly.

For this moment Minato really saw just 15 year old girl who was taken from her home, presumably from her family and through all this they've been, even if unintentionally mentally torturing her. "I'm sorry, but I'm trying to find out the truth, without it you can't hope the trial to end well."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes "Ask then."

"I came to ask you primarily about your conversation with Obito, he pointed out few interesting facts, such as you were calm during your conversation, why, if you were attacked and transported?"

"He looked like a kid to me, didn't mean to scare him, it was already enough for him to find battered unconscious girl lying on the ground."

"Is that all?"

"Are you surprised? I'm sorry but when I see a boy like him, I really see just a kid, not some ruthless killing machine."

Minato didn't answer, just continued his questioning "He also mentioned that you looked shocked, when he told you "The future godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, Obito Uchiha." do you remember what was it, that surprised you?"

"_Stupid Obito, had to tell him, I can't tell him it was the Obito Uchiha part, c'mon think Violet!"_

"I'm not sure, I remember being surprised, but don't know the reason." She lied and hoped he would buy it, she wasn't able to determine whether he did or not, fortunately he didn't ask further about this matter.

"You wouldn't tell me even if you knew, would you?" This truly shocked Violet, he knew she was lying and accepted it, or was he trying to wake her conscience.

"I would like to know the truth just as much as you do. I wish neither to bother you nor to get executed, trust me."

"You know, I've been curious, if you remembered your name and age, don't you remember something about, for example your family?"

"Why are you keep asking?! You've been in my head, if I knew, you would know to!" her patience was running low again, he kept asking questions like this and it really irritated her.

" Well never mind, I should just remind the trial is coming close and I know nearly nothing about you."

" What would be the knowledge of my family for?"

"So you do remember?"

" I didn't say that!" she said accusingly

"Look, I'm not gonna give you any minus points, just tell me. I know you know, we saw it in your head."

"Then what's the point in asking?"

"You know, the reason why many spies choose the amnesia strategy is that they have no need to think off cover stories. We can get into your head but we can't read your emotions, which means if you tell us and we find it genuine it will certainly add you some credibility."

"Oh, but you already know I don't remember much, just the feelings and names." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, since she had all the memories she had to detach herself from them and keep just words and the emotions connected with each member of her family.

"Mother, name Cynthia Ford, incomprehension, it seem like I couldn't understand her ideals, rejection but also the kind of feeling you can connect with a mother. Father Robert Ford, fear, bitterness, appreciation. Brother David Ford, love, understanding, envy. That's all, from this I think my relationship with them wasn't ideal, but it still feels like home."

"See, if you were like this from the beginning it would be so much easier to trust you," Violet froze when he put an object, which happened to be her mobile phone with headphones. She realized they went through her bag and was hoping they didn't find anything interesting except this " Do you remember what is this object for? Also, the entity in your head mentioned term hard drive, do you have any idea what does that mean?"

At this very moment Violet was furious, was the person in her head really the one who relied on reason? Then why the heck did she spoke about hard drive, why would anyone speak about a hard drive in times like this?

"Hard drive? I got no idea what's that supposed to mean. And this thing?" she said and took the phone in her hand, quickly trying to find out what it could be and hoping the battery's really totally drained, so they won't be able to turn it on. "I don't think I've ever seen it in my life. Could it be a mirror?" looking at her reflection, still not used to the sudden change, mentally noting she definitely has to dye the hair back to black.

"You've apparently seen it before, since it was in your bag. And do you honestly think it's a mirror, if so, what about those wires?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a portable mirror." She proclaimed enthusiastically, while trying to tie the headphones around her head, which was really awkward. Minato didn't looked convinced and was apparently holding back laughter.

"So maybe not portable than." She noted

"Why would you have a mirror with buttons?"

"Beats me. Maybe it's just for design."

Minato highly doubted it's a mirror but since he didn't want her to start explaining him girly–fashion stuff he took the phone back from her and hid it.

"It seems the mysterious improved your mood, you're not as grumpy as before."

"What makes you think that? I'm still incredibly annoyed. I was just trying to give you the answer you wanted so much and mirror was the first think that came to my mind."

"You know Violet–san, you just sounded like good mood was actually a bad thing."

"We shouldn't waste optimism where it's not appropriate."

This was shocking, her attitude changed completely from yesterday. He doubted it was some trauma from the fight, since she spoke to him normally after that. However now, she seemed to lost hope that things could get better, gave up and accepted that her destiny's not in her hand. He was also starting to notice her lack of patience. "What happened to you so suddenly?"

"Let's just say I realized there's a high probability that I won't get a chance to start a new life and if I would even want a new one, maybe whoever I was before, just maybe I was content with that. With a death threat hanging over my head and possibility of never regaining my destiny back to my hand, what's left to be happy about?"

That was really a turnover, if he wasn't absolutely sure it couldn't happen, he would think she's swapped with her pessimistic twin. "Did you completely lost hope?"

"Hope? Was there any in the first place? Tell me, honestly is there a chance I won't be executed?"

"Hope is always the last thing to remain, I don't think your situation is that dark. I may don't trust you completely but I decided to give you a chance."

"You're depresed, do you know why ?You dwell too much in the past wondering who you were or spend too much time thinking about the future. Live here and now!"

"I would if my here and now wasn't being locked in a small room with nothing to do."

Even though she was surprised to hear him say that, she still had her doubts. "Can your decision make any difference, you said it will be the council deciding, not you."

"Yes, the council will decide, nevertheless they want my testimony and I'm sure they'll ask for my opinion. Well, I'll do my best trying to convince them to let you live, then we'll have enough time to find out the truth. Now, cheer up."

That didn't convince her, his promises were too uncertain. She also doubted his influence over the council, after all he wasn't a Hokage, yet. Silence fell over the room, Minato saw his words didn't change her mind. He had to snap her out of it fast, before this change to her personality and well, hope became permanent.

"Do you want to visit the village again?"

She raised her head, looking at him. "Am I not technically in the village right now?"

"You know well what I mean. Do you want to go outside? You were saying you were bored."

"Are you sure I can? Wasn't the yesterday's visit just an emergency?"

"You can leave this to me, if someone's gonna have a problem it's me, not you."

"I don't want you to have trouble because of me, from the people I met, you're one of the nicest."

" That's nice of you but let's go." Violet expected some guards to join them, however they were already outside and she could sense only two, who were hidden.

"Not so many guards this time?" Minato was yet again surprised by her sensing ability

"Nope, got something better, he said as he placed a seal on her."

"A tattoo?" she asked doubtfully, even do she suspected it to be some handy tracking seal

Minato scoffed a little at hearing the art of sealing degraded to a mere tattoo

It's a seal, very useful one, if you move more than 10 meters from me you'll be paralyzed, and two ANBU are enough to move your paralyzed form back to prison, of you try to run.

"That sounds nice. I feel much more optimistic now."

"If you won't try anything stupid, nothing's going to happen to you."

"What if you run away?"

Did she just made a joke, or did she seriously mean he would just leave her somewhere to test his seal?

"Just to make it clear, I'm not using you as a lab rat, the seal's already been tested."

She gave him a strange look, one that probably meant "why the heck are you telling me this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter's over! Please keep reviewing, it really helps me. Also if you have some wishes for the story, feel free to mention them!<strong>


	7. 7 Ten meters

**Chapter seven's here. I can't believe I've already written something around 20000 words! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"See, this is why I stopped hoping, they know nothing about me, but hate me anyway." She said pointing at the villagers around them, some of them were whispering quietly to others standing nearby, while the others were openly glaring at her.<p>

"How do you know they hate you?"

"Just look at them!" she said that more loudly than she anticipated which caused all the villagers to freeze. "How do they even know who I am? Or do they look friendly like this at every stranger?"

"Whole your existence was supposed to be top secret, but apparently rumors spread faster than light here in Konoha. But they're not usually that hostile."

" It's your fault!" she exclaimed, leaving Minato puzzled, did she really think he made the villagers hate her, or was she just angry and accused the first person she saw.

" It makes perfect sense now, you're apparently some super ninja, or at least they like you, then a girl who may be a spy appears near you, conclusion? They think I came to kill you. That's nice, expecting the worst from me. You had a long speech about the importance of hope, now look at them, I bet none of them truly considered I could be innocent!"

Minato was quite surprised by her conclusion, but when he thought about it, it made perfect sense.

"For that I could say they've been through a lot, but the same goes probably for you too. So let's just say they're stupid and I already saw you're not stupid, so don't follow stupid's path Violet Ford."

For obvious reason he said the last sentence in a very low voice, Violet looked at him not sure if she understood well.

"Wait, did you just insult the inhabitants of your village just to raise my mood?"

The answer was simple "yep"

"You're weird Minato–san" she concluded

He felt a little offended by that "Excuse me, could I know why?"

"Throughout the times we met, there were moments when you were really scary, proper ruthless ninja, but then there are times where you behave like you were my best friend. And for a person that young you're quite a philosopher."

"I think every ninja is like that, can't imagine there was someone who stayed in the "professional" mode all the time and also intimidating prisoners is common technique."

"_You know, I think you know at least one"_ thought Violet

"Where are we headed?"

"We are heading to the training grounds, I have scheduled meeting with my team."

"What? Then why did you drag me out? You need a moving target, don't you? Paralyzing tattoo's one thing, but I'm not getting beaten again!"

"It's not a tattoo," Minato whined "and I dragged you out because I was afraid you would hang from the ceiling before the day was over."

"I doubt that," he felt relieved that she wasn't depressed that badly that she would kill herself, "there's no hook on the ceiling" that ruined his previous thoughts "but rest assured, I never actually thought about it, but I think I'm not that desperate."

"That's nice to hear."

Uncomfortable silence fell over them, neither of them knew what to say. Minato used this time to look around, the villagers were really sending her unpleasant looks, but when they noticed he's looking at them they immediately sent him worried smile. His companion seemed to notice their change and scoffed. "Is this all really caused by their stupidity?" she said with disgust and really loud, she made sure everyone around them heard it.

"What's wrong with whispering?" said Minato turning around and sending apologetic looks to the people standing nearby.

"Nothing, but if they can show their opinion, so can I, however I'm not good with facial expressions." She laughed a little, but it was no nice laughter, it was almost mischievous as if insulting them made her feel better, which would be wrong.

"Well, don't do that again. If you want them to accept you, don't be rude."

"And who are you to tell me what to do? My father? I don't care about them accepting me, I just want them to stop looking and whispering about me and mind their own business."

It was apparent that as she was becoming more and more angry, she was also ruder. She had to snap out of it, and rather quickly, council surely wouldn't let rude and aggressive girl alive.

"When's the trial?" she asked casually

"Soon, in two days actually." He wanted to say more, he wanted to talk about the happy end of her story, how she's going to have loads of choices of who to become, but none of it was certain. Minato knew that it could end as her predictions as well.

"You're gonna say them I mean no hurt?"

"More or less, yes."

"Will it help?"

"I think so, the Hokage likes me."

One would think that she was starting to come out of her depressed shell, but Minato was far too good at observing not to see that she was just forcefully being talkative to lead his attention away from her bad mood.

They were now near the place of meeting, the training ground, even from far they could see that the members of Minato's team were there, even ever–late Obito, that made Minato wonder if he was coming late, or Obito just somehow had the feeling that Violet would come, so he made it on time.

"Hey kids," greeted Minato as he approached, they didn't seem to be pleased by being called kids "I brought the company today, for those who haven't been introduced properly, this is Violet Ford, Violet these are Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake and you've already met Obito Uchiha."

Obito seemed to be happy that he was the only one from his team who actually knew the girl, Kakashi didn't care much, and Rin examined her curiously.

"You brought a spy to our training, sensei?" Kakashi asked which raised the wave of reactions, Obito started shouting how dare he accuse her without any proves, Rin was little shocked at Kakashi's straightforwardness, on Violet's face appeared evil smile and Minato just looked at calamity that one sentence had caused.

"The hedgehog's right, how do you know it? What makes you decide so quickly?"

"Wait, I'm the hedgehog?" shouted Obito but was totally ignored

"The probability is high, also the explanation you gave the interrogators was untrustworthy and so are you."

Violet's anger disappeared and pure melancholy remained, even she was starting to notice how unstable she became in just one day, everything fell on her, like domino, Minato's words about hope were starting to make sense, nevertheless she still couldn't see any. And there she stood, in the middle of the training ground, her head hung down, the team standing around, waiting for the desperate girl's reaction.

"Yeah, you're right, definitely untrustworthy, the problem is, I have nothing to prove you wrong, and it's only natural you don't trust me."

Kakashi apparently didn't change his opinion, Rin had doubts written on her face, probably considering she's innocent, Minato remained stoic and Obito seemed to be moved by her little speech so much that he was trying.

"Can you tie her somewhere so we can start the training, sensei_?_" asked Kakashi again, but this time nobody but Minato reacted.

"Actually there's no need to tie her, she's already secured. You Violet-san, just wait here, watch the surrounding or something."

"What about the 10-meters?"

"I know exactly how far 10 meters are, don't worry." He said with a smile

Violet did what she was told to, stayed back, sat on the grass and watched Minato explain today's training, apparently they were going to spar one-against-one, she just hoped Kakashi wasn't going to fight against Minato, because he was the only one who had a chance on forcing him to use the Hiraishin, which could help her to a nice paralysis.

Luckily, Minato was going to spar with Obito. Violet had to admit, she was excited as she was about to see them fight, but as they began she trailed off, thinking of today, about all that Minato told her. Then she looked at Obito, she knew he had it hard, but still was so cheerful and determined all the time, but even he will eventually give up on the world and accept there's no hope. She knew it was wrong, then why she was doing the same thing? The only think she could come up with was an excuse that she was from a different world, where they just weren't used to endure things like this. But no, she gave up on hope, because it was easy, it was easier than wondering if she's going to survive or not and pulling some efforts to change the result. Giving up was easy, everything she had to do was to admit that there was no way she was going to affect the result and that the result surely won't be good. Even if these were last days of her life, did she really want to spend them in despair? However, she was locked in the cell or not? Now she was out, with a group of four people from whom two or maybe three were willing to believe she's innocent, which wasn't that bad after all, however dark the future was, it didn't matter anymore, because right now everything was ok.

Violet's eyes widened, she looked at Minato who was still fighting Obito. Whatever was it she just realized, when she looked towards the future, she now could a small light of hope. It was dim and barely visible but still there. She still had some doubts and was absolutely terrified of death, but it seemed smaller now.

"_You knew Namikaze, didn't you? You knew that the simple presence of Obito's never dying optimism would find a way to show me there's still some hope left." _The question was, would she be able to realize this without knowing anything about Obito.

The fight taking place in front of her was coming to an end, Obito was breathing heavily and he was so tired that he barely stood up every time he fell, on the other hand Minato didn't even break a sweat which had to be very frustrating for Obito.

"That's enough Obito, let's take a break." And he also called the two other members of the team to assemble.

Obito obviously complained against that, nevertheless he really needed the break. Minato approached her, while scanning her, Violet wondered if he expected her to change the mood so quickly, also she wasn't sure if he could tell just from looking at her.

"How's fresh air?" it was obvious that depending on her answer he'll be able to tell whether his plan already worked or if she needs more time.

"Better than my cozy room," her voice was overflowing with irony "but I feel safer there."

"Still worried about me stepping further than 10 meters from you?"

She smiled at that, good sign and the way she was now relaxed was showing her mood improved.

"You have no idea how."

None of the three remaining people there knew what were they talking about, Kakashi assumed she was somehow bound to Minato for security, Rin didn't want to annoy the girl who seemed a little fiery, but of course Obito just couldn't stand there not understanding what's going on, he just had to ask. "What are you talking about?"

"Your sensei gave me this nice tattoo, to remind me running away's not a good idea."

"It's a seal!" Minato was sure she was just teasing him now, how many time had he already told her it's called seal? But her explanation was brief and quite accurate and Obito would probably understand it.

Apparently, he didn't "What? Do you have some invisible leash and you're afraid it would break if you went further."

Minato sighed, if not anything else Obito had really good fantasy. Kakashi face palmed but stayed silent. Obito was really confused by their reaction.

Violet decided to free the poor ninja from his confusion. "Yeah, it's something like that."

Suddenly Obito got an idea. "Sensei, can I borrow Violet for a moment, I want to show her something." Minato who was now discussing something with Rin unconsciously nodded. With that uncertain permission Obito grabbed Violet's hand and started dragging her away. As they were moving in direction away from Minato, Violet tried to stop but the boy was still stubbornly dragging her. "Wait, Obito, stop!" she shouted. Hearing this Minato realized what he let Obito do, turned around with intention to run and shorten the distance, but it was already too late. As they crossed the imaginary border of ten meters the seal on Violet's arm started to glow as it activated. Violet lost control over her muscles and lifelessly hit the ground, with her hand still being held by Obito, who still dragged her around two meters till he realized something was wrong, he looked down only to see the poor girl's limp body. Then he looked at his sensei who was not very successfully holding back laughter. "Sensei, something's wrong with her."

This proclamation totally ruined Minato's efforts not to laugh, the kid was completely oblivious what has just happened. The whole situation was so funny that Minato could swear he saw Kakashi smile under his mask.

"Yes Obito, something's wrong with her," he still didn't manage to suppress the laughter "because you broke the invisible leash."

Obito was starting to panic. "Did I kill her?"

"Don't worry she's just paralyzed. I think she's gonna be really angry with you."

"But it's your fault, sensei you let me! Can you un–paralyze her?"

"Regrettably not, when the seal activates it paralyzes for about 30 minutes, not even removing helps." Minato walked over to where she was laying and started laughing again only to be stopped by her deadly glare, which was probably the only thing she could do right now, glare.

Violet was feeling really odd, it was like being locked in your own body. She was glad it didn't hurt but feared that if it wasn't awkward already, it will surely become. Saliva started dangerously amass in her mouth and if she remains longer in this position, she was certainly going to drool on the ground. She now put all her effort into closing her mouth, however the effect was unbelievably small. Minato noticed she was trying to do something, since she was making some rather funny sounds.

"It's useless trying to move, you must wait till the effect wears out." She just grunted at that, not that she could do something else. Minato moved her aside, so they could continue their training, they couldn't go anywhere for 30 minutes.

After Violet labelling sitting in her cell boring, there wasn't a word in existence to describe her current situation. Only now she could realize all the little movements we do without even knowing. This 30 minutes were going to be the longest ones in her life. Even thought it was the object that caused her this terrible time, she was thinking about the brilliancy of the seal. Of course she knew nothing about its composition, but from the effects she saw it was paralyzing muscles, however regarding the fact she was still alive, it didn't affect those necessary for survival. Her eyes turned to the fascinating small design on her hand and she decided if she was ever to become a kunoichi she must learn how to make seals.

When approximately half of the estimated time passed she was starting to gain a little control back, but her limbs were still far too numb to do some big movements. The next fifteen minutes she spent trying to make herself comfortable. She knew the time when she can move freely is coming and even though she was angry she ended up like this she didn't know who to be angry with. It was Obito who dragged her over the 10–meter line, but Minato gave him permission, even if he really didn't mean to. Then again Obito heard them talking about the 10 meters and they tried to explain him what it meant. The only two easy solutions to come up were: be angry with no one, or be angry with everyone. She had to admit, she liked the latter.

Soon Minato noticed she was beginning to move quite normally. He walked over rubbing back of his head, smiling innocently. "How do you feel after ehm... nice rest?"

She narrowed her eyes dangerously to show him she doesn't share his sense of humor. "Fine, you know, but after spending these nice 30 minutes the time thinking, I have a question. Regarding this whole situation me being under suspicion, will my situation worsen if I make threats?"

Minato didn't get where she was aiming. "It depends, if someone tells the council it will."

"Oh. One more question Namikaze–san, are you a snitch?"

Minato was still a little confused but the picture why was she asking was clearer now. She had a reason to be angry since he and Obito helped her to this experience. "I don't think I am." He said with a smile, fully aware what would be her answer.

"Good," she said with a sweet smile, which however immediately transformed into evil grin "because you and Obito are dead. Or maybe you could stick the seal on each other and walk both into opposite direction little over 5 meters, I'm sure it would provide you nice rest."

Even though she meant it to sound deadly she couldn't help herself but to laugh. Minato was laughing too, if not to her threat then to the way she was trying to find out if she could threaten him. "If you can move now, we should probably head back, but I think, we could get something to eat first."

Violet stood up and nodded, however she didn't expect her balance to be still affected, she made a step, which upset her already fragile balance and fell to the ground in a funny way. This made Minato and the rest of the team laugh again. She just rose her head with a not–amused look." Did you already forgot what I've told you?"

"No, I just don't think it can be helped."

"Then tell me, when you're on a mission and see something funny do you start laughing to give away your position, because it can't be helped?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter's finished!I know the change of Violet's mood was maybe far too quick, but I needed to drag he through that phase very quickly, being depressed many chapters just doesn't suit my image of the character.<strong>

** Thanks for reviews, please keep reviewing and don't worry to point out the bad thing, without it I can't fix them.**

**Aleri**


	8. 8 The other one is named Nicole

**Sorry everyone for longer waiting than usual. Blame the video games I got for Christmas. Also this chapter is shorter than the usual ones, sorry for that, I had the next one already figured and just needed to get there somehow. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly starting to vanish behind the horizon when the group of now three people arrived at a Ramen restaurant ( which to Violet's great disappointment wasn't Ichiraku's), Kakashi and Rin parted from the group as soon as their presence was no longer necessary, Obito stayed because of his curiosity. Violet was completely lost in the menu, she never had any ramen before in her life, so she ordered the same as her two companions.<p>

"So Obito, what was it you wanted to show me? It better be worth spending half-an-hour having a nice rest." She was smiling gently, so Obito thought there was no imminent danger despite the thing he was going to say. "Well, you see, I kind of..." he stopped there and looked at her expression. Violet was getting really impatient, with a raised eyebrow she said "you kind of what, Obito?"

"I kind of forgot."

Violet was somehow expecting answer like this, she took a deep breath and with the calmest tone she could produce at the moment she asked. "Let me get this straight, you're saying I was paralyzed and totally humiliated in the process because you wanted to show me something cool and then you tell me you forgot?"

Obito hung his head down and nodded, he was truly sorry for what happened, he didn't want the girl to suffer more than she already did. Violet stood up and went for the exit, Minato who was quiet until now, only observing these two, tried to warn her "wait, you shouldn't..." but was cut off by her "not running away, had enough of that today, just need some fresh air." She smiled and exited, soon a thump could be heard from outside.

Minato who was already on his way to the door sighed when he heard it "I tried to warn her" he mumbled to himself.

Outside there was already a crowd forming around the girl, who so suddenly collapsed. Minato made his way through the crowd and noticed that as soon as the girl saw him, she sent him the deadliest glare human being could possibly make. "Tzt wathn't ten mtres" she somehow managed to say, which was admirable due to the fact her tongue was supposed to be totally useless. "You know, if you waited for a while I would tell you that the ten meters apply only for the situation when we're in the same room, otherwise it's only five." He waved at Obito, who was still sitting inside without knowing anything. "Seems like we're having a takeaway today, since I..." but was interrupted by someone patting his shoulder he turned around, only to see Kushina there. "Hello Kushina" he said with a smile. A small smile managed to appear on Violet's face as she saw those two together. "What happened her?" she asked looking around, failing to see the girl. Minato only stepped aside and pointed at Violet. "Oh, that's her, isn't it? Your new favorite. What happened to her, were you two drinking?" fortunately Minato realized she was only joking, as for his answer he pointed again, this time only on her hand, Kushina didn't get it at first but as soon as she saw the black lines it became obvious. "Did she try to run away?"

"No, it is so much funnier," at this angry grunting could be heard from the ground, "multiplied by the fact it didn't happen for the first time today." Kushina chuckled a little and went over to the girl "You're not as amused as he is, are ya?" of course this even didn't need answering.

Originally, Minato intended to leave the restaurant but now with the newcomer he decided to stay. "Let's go back to the restaurant, Obito's waiting there, even though I tried to call him here." He picked up Violet and entered the restaurant again.

As soon as Obito saw the figure his sensei was carrying he froze "did I caused this again?"

"As before, yes partially" he said, while trying to put Violet on chair so she would remain steady there.

When they brought their food, Kushina asked Violet if she could take hers, since she wouldn't be able to eat for a while and Kushina couldn't let good ramen be spoiled.

For the whole time they were eating, Violet was struggling to put a new grimace on her face, this time she wanted to be the one who has fun. Apparently she succeeded since Kushina started to feel uncomfortable under her gaze "I don't like the way she's looking at us, it seems like she knows something nobody else knows." Minato had to admit the knowing look on Violet's face was unnerving plus the fact she was looking at both of them _"There is no way she could know we're together. Only few people know and she's certainly not one of them. Was this annoying look just a way to take revenge on him?"_

"Could you please stop annoying my friend with your facial expression?" he could swear when he said the word "friend" her eyes turned only to him.

"If your seals are really that good as everyone says she probably can't do that." She started laughing seeing how unnerved Minato became.

"What do you suggest, throwing a napkin on her head?" They all started laughing at that, well except Violet who didn't seemed amused at all.

They all finished their meals before the 30 minutes expired, which meant Violet still wasn't able to get on her own back to the cell, so Minato carried her, meeting the amused looks of T&I staff.

When they got to the cell he put her on the bed and left a bottle of ramen on the table. "So you couldn't say I left you here paralyzed and starving." He said and left.

Long after the paralysis worn off Violet still remained laying on the bed. She wondered how her view on the whole situation changed so quickly, she wasn't usually having mood swings. This morning, she just saw no point in denying she's going to die, so why should she be in a good mood. However now, it was different, if those were the last days of her life, the more they mattered, the more she should enjoy them. And then there was still a possibility she's not going to die. She thought about the future, about all the possibilities it offered. However inside, she was still confused, but who wouldn't be after appearing in the world of fiction. She desperately needed to tell someone about it, or at least write it down, her knowledge was just too much. Unfortunately she knew if she was to start a new life in this world she had to carry this burden alone, she knew perfectly about this world's future, which could be a great asset to her, but knowledge can be dangerous and there surely were people who would try to abuse her foresight for their own profit. Thanks to this dilemma she had a feeling her head's going to blow. There were many things flashing through her mind, but she decided to deal with them later. Right now she wanted to eat the ramen that was left behind for her. However she had to face a ridiculous problem, she had no idea how to eat this with chopsticks.

"What's wrong with a spoon?" sighed Violet as she started her fight with the wooden sticks. When she finished, she hoped no one saw her, because she would describe her style of eating as uncivilized.

"So the trial's in two days, huh? And I have nothing to do, again." She clapped her hands and with an ironic smile she added,"great! And now I'm talking to myself!"

Without the sound she went to the window. The sunshine was long gone, but the sky was clear so the bright moonlight was coming directly into the room as well as illuminating the whole village, creating beautiful view.

"_Just hope I'll be able to enjoy this place for more than two days…"_

The next day was as ordinary as the days when no one visited her, well except the usual interrogation which was really starting to annoy her since they asked still the same questions all over again.

"Please, why are we keep doing this? I've answered these questions over thousand times! And if I was lying I would surely be careful to keep repeating the same answers even more!"

This was one of the moments when Violet's impatient part came out, she just hated stereotypes. Even though her statement made sense it had no impact on the interrogators, they just stubbornly insisted on their way of gaining knowledge about her.

"Sorry Ford-san but this is a standard procedure and we cannot change it just because you don't like it." Said one of them calmly, but with slight undertone of irritation.

"Okay, okay no need to get irritated, just though I have a right to express my opinion."

Now she could clearly see that the man was annoyed by the way she spoke, she was bored and thought that provoking them a little would be entertaining, on the other hand they could easily use it against her, like for example " not cooperating, or making the interrogation harder".

"Look, we already made some picture of you, don't destroy it by sulking like a spoiled brat."

"I'm not a spoiled brat! As I said, just tried to express my opinion, won't try that again. Now proceed with your questions."

And so she repeated her incomplete story once again.

After the annoying procedure Violet found herself once again locked up in a cell with nothing to do. She laid on the bed and let her mind wander into the future, more specifically about tomorrow's trial. She had no idea what to expect, she's never been on trial and even if she's had this was a whole different world plus they were at war, so a real experience or all those crime TV shows she watched throughout her life would be no help. Will she be granted a right to speak and defend herself, or will her destiny be decided without her being able to say a word? Will they even let her into the room? The fact she had an ally, or at least she thought he was her ally calmed her a little. According to what he told her, Minato was going to say she's not a threat and the important fact was that the Hokage liked him which meant that his opinion would not be forgotten. Also one of the interrogators told her this morning not to ruin the image they already made of her, so it was probable they didn't see a threat in her either. From this point of view her situation wasn't that bad at all.

Her thoughts were interrupted by no longer silent part of her mind. She opened her eyes only to find out that the she was already dragged into the world in her head.

"Look who comes to visit on the eve of the crucial trial," began the dark haired entity

"What? Now you've transformed into a reminder app? And I didn't come, you dragged me here."

"Oh yes, since I'm your smart part I can also set an alarm clock and other stuff, would you like me to add tomorrow's trial to your calendar?"

Violet didn't seemed amused at all, but she played along, "Great, finally functional virtual assistant! I assume you wanted me to come here only to announce this evolution of yours."

"Ok, let's stop this, shall we? I called you because it's lonely in here and we need to discuss our chances for tomorrow."

"I don't think we need to, our bickering won't do any difference," Violet replied sternly

The other one's face lit with realization, "You don't want to talk about it because you're scared!" after a short pause she continued, "don't worry, I'm too, we would be fools if we weren't, our very existence is hanging on a thread. What do you think, will we walk free, or will they found us guilty?"

Violet gave her a shrug, "it's hard to say, we have some good chances, but who knows how the Hokage will decide."

"So being killed, or even rotting for the rest of eternity in a cold dark dungeon is more likely to you?"

"Do you really have to add all those details?"

"If we were writing an essay the teacher would be happy," she stated

"Are we writing an essay about rotting in a dark cold dungeon for the rest of eternity?"

"No we're not, but why are you scolding me, when you use the same detailed expression?"

"I was only quoting you." Violet defended herself in this ridiculous argument

"No you weren't, you were copying me!"

"We're getting nowhere, what's the point in all of this?" Demanded Violet tired of this stupid fight over nothing

"Just passing time, I'm sure you're as bored as I am."

She had a point in that, this absurd fight consumed some time, for which were they both grateful.

"As for my opinion, I believe we'll survive." Violet said with determination

"Wow, the Blondie really gave you hope, I'm impressed. By the way, did you prepare some long touching speech to defend yourself?"

"Nope, too lazy for that and apparently I'm not the essay writing type here." Violet said with a wide smile

"I just hope this newly found optimism of yours won't let us down," the black haired girl now returned to her usual way of speaking.

"Me to," Violet smiled softly," and if you were at least little bit influenced by it, you can start planning the future."

"You want to have the future planned? Where's the excitement in that?"

"Nothing ever goes according to plan anyways, beside we know this world future, now we just have to somehow connect it with ours."

The other girls eyes widened, "you want to alter the events?"

"Who knows, but wouldn't it be cruel just stand idly by?" wondered Violet

"Altering would mean a loss of our foresight, we would be lost in unknown times." Complained the other one

"Let's leave this for another day, I don't even think I have an authority to decide."

"If you don't, then who does?" for once the rational part of Violet's mind thought she was the less clever one, but then it hit her, the difference was simple, Violet would trade her advantage of knowing the future for saving people, she was driven by emotions on the other hand, the black haired girl saw power in the advantage and would cling to it, even if it meant other people's death. In fact, she admired Violet for this, this was what left the rational one only a small part of Violet's mind.

"Before I leave you here alone again, I was thinking, we should name you, since it's awkward still calling you "the other one etc.". Do you have some name in mind?"

"Naming me? It's like you're acknowledging me as an independent being!"

"Hey, don't exaggerate it with the independence, I want no civil war here, just pick a name, to stop the confusion."

"Ok, let's see… I want to be named… hmmm… Nicole!"

"Right, from now on you're Nicole, see ya!" and with that Violet went back to real world, wondering how much time had she spent inside her little world.

However, she left it with an uneasy feeling, "Nicole" brought up a subject of using her knowledge. Violet didn't want to think about it, maybe she even hated that knowledge, it put a great weight on her. She tried really hard to push it to the farthest corner of her mind, so she could focus on tomorrow, however the uneasy feeling just didn't go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very very welcomed. They always push me into writing even when I have other things to do.<strong>

**Aleri**


	9. 9 The decisive moment

The night before the trial Violet hardly slept, the weight of upcoming events preventing her from calm rest. She was nervous and little afraid, however there was also part of her looking forward for it, no matter how they decide, this hellish boredom was coming to an end. When the first light of the new day came the tiny window, she became really restless, she just wanted this to be already over.

When the ANBU came to escort her to the courtroom Violet was glad. As they led her through the dark underground corridors she wondered if she'll ever the sunlight again. After quite a long walk they stopped in a room with two doors, one through which they came in, the second one Violet hoped to lead into the courtroom itself. If it was anyone else, she probably wouldn't be able to identify the person that entered the room in the darkness, but due to his yellow hair, which shone like a beacon, she knew exactly who came.

"I think I went blind, the color of your hair in this darkness burned my eyes, Namikaze-san!" she accused the newcomer

"And I fool thought you'd be nervous." the man replied

"The problem is, I AM nervous, indescribably nervous. I would be an idiot if I weren't. These silly jokes are just hiding it. So did you come to give me any last advices? And I mean before the trial, not before the end of my life." she asked

"_She seems confident, but that's certainly just a mask"_ thought Minato

"Yes, I did. Talk only when you're asked and as briefly as possible, in fact try to stay quiet. Also, whatever they say, beware any emotional outbursts, it won't soften anyone." he stated

"You're going to decide about MY future and I should stay quiet?" she asked angrily

"It's for your own good, trust me. Anything you say, can be used against you easily, if you talk too much, you'll only worsen already bad situation." replied Minato

"One more thing ''beware emotional outbursts''? I'm 15, 15-year old girls get emotional and don't get threatened with executions!" she snapped

"Then you probably come from a very different place." he commented her statement, "anyway I should go, and you too" he continued, looking at the guards surrounding her. "Good luck." he added while walking out of the room.

"I don't think luck has anything to do with this, and if it does, than even your wish can't reverse it." she muttered for herself.

She stayed in the room just a while, before the guards led her through the second door. She gasped at what she saw in the room, when she heard that "the council" will decide, she thought it would be just the Hokage and his three advisors, however there were more than just 4 people in the room. After looking at the others there, she concluded they must be the heads of Konoha's most prominent clans, since she recognized affiliations with the clan by their well known traits. Then there was the interrogator, who told her his name, but she already forgot it, Minato and the 3, she expected as "the council".

The guards forced her to sit on a chair placed by the big oval table everyone was sitting around. She was a bit disappointed, by the look of the room, she expected some sophisticated courtroom, this looked more like some conference room. Almost everyone gave her a hostile look immediately, only a few kept a curious and scanning look on. Violet needed to stay calm and these stares weren't really helping her, so she bent her head and kept staring at the floor. However, when the murmur in the room stopped Violet looked up only to see that key person to all this finally arrived, the third Hokage. They all, except Violet stood up like a schoolchildren to greet they leader. When she noticed few shocked looks, she stood up as well.

After everyone, this time including Violet as well sat down, the Hokage commenced the trial: "As you all know, we gathered here today to decide whether Violet Ford-san poses a threat to our village, therefore should be dealt with or does not pose a threat and can be set free."

It was obvious he chose his words with caution, not to affect the attendees with words like spy or execution.

"Hotaka-san, you have interrogated Ford-san many times, I hope you all read the full report could you please summarize it for the council , please?" he continued and called the first "witness"

The interrogator stood up with some files in his hand, cleared his throat and began: "Violet Ford, 15 years old, unknown place of origin. The girl was found 10 days ago unconscious by the memorial stone. She had strong concussion and a shallow wound on her leg, later claiming to remember nothing except her name, age and names of family members, which is possible according to the medics and confirmed by the scan of her mind. She has no shinobi skills, except being sensory type and having rather large chakra reserves, regarding my previous claim both these are natural. She cooperated fully and unless she used some extremely powerful technique she tells the truth."

"You and your team think she's telling the truth, it's for the council to decide if she truly does." corrected him arrogantly one of Hokage's advisors.

"Thank you for your summary as well as extensive written assessment your team has written Hotaka-san. Now I would like Minato Namikaze, who spent some time with Ford-san during previous days, to present his personal opinion." said the Hokage, Yuro Hotake bowed and sat back down. The only person now standing except the ANBU was Minato.

"As Hokage-sama has already said, during past few days I had several opportunities to meet and talk with Ford-san. From these conversation I got the impression that she is truly lost here and whatever reason, if there even was some she had to come here, it's forgotten, maybe even forever and she is someone completely different now, plus she has some potential as a shinobi, if her allegiance lays truly with Konoha, she would be a great asset." He wanted to mention his doubts about how much she remembers, but they were all already against her, he didn't want to make it even worse, so he just added:" From my point of view she is no threat and if stays under surveillance she could stay in the village."

Some of members of the council were starting to consider Minato's words, on the other hand Hokage's advisors, especially Danzo still wanted to get rid of Violet immediately.

"She may now be harmless, but if she remembers her true identity she could undermine our village's security, as a precaution and message for our enemies her life should be ended." Suggested Danzo

Violet noticed that this really wasn't trial as she imagined it would be, after the two testimonies it became more like a discussion.

"Danzo-sama, you didn't even consider that you might be executing an innocent girl?" Minato asked

"This is why we cannot leave Konoha to younger generations, their carelessness would bring the village to ruin, with spies running all over the place freely" muttered Koharu, but Minato heard her and gave her unpleasant look.

"Of course there is possibility, but we cannot afford having spy in our midst. We don't need her, we have many skilled shinobi already, we don't need your untrained girl." replied Danzo

The rest of the council who didn't react till this moment were now nodding, agreeing with Danzo to Violet's dismay.

Violet lost her calm and tears began to well up in her eyes, fortunately she was able to hold them back, for now at least, by looking at the people around her, she knew they all had the same opinion as Danzo, just weren't brave enough to say it. They may be all honorable people, but safety of their village and families was more than some strange girl's life and she understood that, but she also needed them to understand she didn't come to pry on this village's secret information. Despair was slowly reaching Violet, she had a feeling this trial was decided before it even began. Of course the one who had the last word was the Hokage, unfortunately it was unlikely that his decision would differ from the council's opinion. Violet felt urge to do something, to take her fate into her hand, or at least try to do so. No sane human could just sit there and let the people around talking about killing her as she wasn't even there. She remembered Minato's warning, but the situation couldn't be any worse, she needed to get some of the councilors on her side and she needed to do it fast.

Taking a deep breath Violet shakily stood up "here goes nothing," she thought. Her actions brought everyone's attention to her, some of them even gasped with shock, that she dared to stand up. Minato looked at her curiously, calculating what is she planning to do."

"Sorry for wasting your time here, I was advised not to talk, but that doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Violet began with shaky voice "but I haven't actually planned coming here, meaning this village. I may not remember everything, however I know that before appearing here I was attacked, that's not important, you all read it," she took a pause, because her voice was dangerously near cracking and her were now running down her face freely, realizing that it's useless trying to calm herself down she continued "I have no proof I'm innocent except clear conscience, but you don't have one of contrary either. I want to know the truth just as badly as you do, or maybe you don't even want that, you'll kill me without even bothering, " she paused taking a deep breath again and bending her head "I have nothing to hide, I would really like to give you a reason to trust me, but, but I can't… I don't know how. I...I'm not asking you to set me free, I'm asking you to try understand my situation. I...I…I'm asking you for a chance, chance to prove prejudice wrong nothing more."

Violet, now silently sobbing collapsed back to her chair, hiding her head inside her hands. If she'd look up, she would see that some of the councilor's expression had changed. The women sitting around the table were imagining their own daughters in situation like this and how grateful they would be if they would be left alive. Even man were starting to consider other solutions then just the Danzo's. Minato was first afraid when Violet began speaking, but now when he was seeing the doubts about Danzo's solution he knew there really was something about the girl's sincerity. Only the advisors opinion remained unchanged.

"It seems other countries have good actors, but not good enough to fool us," said Koharu, trying to dispel the others' doubts

"I will now leave you some time to decide, then we will vote," said the Hokage

The room went into silence, every single one of them deep In their thought, trying to find the right answer.

"We will vote now, who is against labeling Violet Ford as a threat, please raise your hand," announced the Hokage.

Some hands went up, but it wasn't enough, it was clearly a minority.

"Who is for labelling Violet Ford as a threat, therefore supports Danzo Shimura's suggestion, please raise your hand.

This time the number of hand going up grew considerably, the numbers spoke clearly, they wanted Violet dead.

Minato knew the thing he was about to do was incredibly stupid and would probably get him killed. He didn't know why he is such an optimist, but he trusted the girl, he couldn't say he knew her well, nevertheless he wanted to give her the chance to prove herself, so he couldn't just watch those people send her to her death "just in case",

"Hokage-sama, I believe we should enable Violet Ford to get the chance she spoke of, therefore I would like to vouch for her and take responsibility for her potential crimes, "declared Minato, causing everyone to gasp in shock and look at him with thought _"Why the hell would he risk his position, or even freedom for her? "_Even Violet stared at him, shocked, did he plan this all along and why he would do this for her, she wasn't going to get him to prison, or something, but still, he just vouched for totally unknown girl. The Hokage was willing to allow this, nevertheless he still had his doubts about unwise decision, he took Minato aside, for more private conversation, "Are you sure Minato? If she betrays us, you'll be punished as well, not as severely as her, but still."

"I am fully aware of possible consequences, but if this the only way you'll let her live, I'll risk it," replied confidently Minato

"Just what is she to you, Minato?" asked curiously Hokage

"Nothing, I just think she should get a chance to live her life, she's 15," replied Minato

"We're at war, I think we both saw even younger children die," told him the third

"Yes, we did and that is precisely why we should try to at least one when we have a chance. Besides she doesn't seem to be corrupted by this world's system," the blond said looking at Violet

This surprised the Hokage "do you consider our world corrupted?"

"No, but her tolerance to violence is lower than ours, or of local civilians, she really didn't like the skill test," answered Minato

"I hope you're not wrong about her, boy," said the Hokage and returned to his seat, to announce the result"from now on Violet Ford will be free, however still under heavy surveillance and in regular intervals will be interrogated. This safety measures will be removed the moment your loyalty to Konoha is undeniably confirmed. As a result of Minato Namikaze's proclamation, should Ford-san ever commit a crime, he would be punished as well, this trial is over, you may leave."

The ones who voted in favor of the execution were slightly displeased by the result, especially Danzo was, but they knew better than argue, Minato Namikaze was the village's rising star and if he vouched for someone, it surely meant something.

Violet, still having red eyes from crying, but quite calm now, went to join the Hokage and Minato, she looked at the blond and with quiet voice said "sorry for not listening to you, I got scared, it was an act of self-defense," she then added "thank you for what you've done for me, I'm fully aware what could happen and I assure you, I won't let you down," she also wanted to say " you shouldn't have done this" like they do in films, but she would be lying, if he didn't do this, she would be now under death sentence, she was literally one sentence away from it.

"You did well, in the end it was good you ignored my warning and told them what you needed to, sometimes it's better not to blindly follow other's suggestions. And you're welcome, as long as you're what you really seem to be," said Minato

"So, what now? Do I go back to my comfy cell?" asked Violet

At first sight one could have been surprised how fast did she come back to her usual sarcastic self, however both the men standing there saw it was just a mask to hide her uncertainty.

"There is no need for you to go back to the cell for you are not a prisoner anymore. You will be given a flat as well as money to cover basic expenses, the money will be provided for three month, then you must find a job. In case you would like to start your studies here, you would be provided the money as long as you're studying, is that clear?" asked the Hokage

Violet nodded "absolutely"

"Well then, you two are free to go," told them the Hokage

With that, they both bowed and left the room. Just outside Violet started laughing, Minato at first didn't get why, but then she said "I can't believe it…They'll actually let me live!" She was just like a kid finding a toy she wanted under a Christmas tree.

"Where now? Are you gonna show me where the flat is?" Violet asked after her laughter stopped.

"Yes, I am, but first you need to pick up your stuff at prison," answered the blond

"It's not like I have much there," noted Violet

After the short visit in prison, hopefully for the last time, they headed towards Violet's new flat. It was in a regular apartment block, but for Violet it looked like a mansion, compared to her previous inhabitation. The flat itself was great too, it consisted of 4 rooms, hall, spacious living room with kitchen in one, bedroom and bathroom. It was furnished rather practically, in time Violet would surely replace some pieces of furniture, but for now it was fine. What surprised was the size of the flat, she expected a one-room flat with minimum equipment.

The moment they entered, it was obvious no one was here for a long time, considering the thick dust layer. "At least I won't be bored," noted Violet seeing the flat needed a cleanup.

"I better be going, still have some work to do," said Minato cheerfully, but then got serious and said with a low voice " Just in case you fooled us all and came to the village with some plan, leave the village tonight, you'll save us both a lot of trouble," Violet wanted to say something to that, but he didn't let her "don't say anything, just nod if you understand," Violet nodded, Minato smiled "I hope I'll see you again" he said and left.

Violet felt so happy she couldn't even express it, she wanted to scream, she wanted to laugh like an idiot, she wanted to cry, but she knew she has to clean this please, unless she wants to suffocate in dust. The window needed to be opened fast, however Violet first removed the curtains aside, with decision to wash them later. When she was sweeping the floor with broom and wet rag, she realized how insufficiently she used to appreciate vacuum cleaner. Violet never really did housework, at home her parents paid a cleaning lady and at boarding school they managed somehow to keep their room clean without much work. "_This is a punishment for my laziness,"_ thought Violet. The cleanup was finished really late in the night, but Violet didn't feel tired at all, it was maybe caused by the excitement of being free, or she was just too afraid that this was just and in the morning she would wake up back in her cell.

Violet decided to go out, she wanted to see Konoha at night for the first time and since nobody said something about a curfew she assumed there was nothing wrong about going for a walk. She was really surprised feeling no guards, somehow she had a feeling it was Minato's doing, to give her a chance to leave the village, or the ANBU learned how to hide from her. Despite this late hour the streets were still very vivid. This time the people seemed to ignore her, yes she still received few evil glares, but this time there weren't so many, everyone mind their own business and Violet could enjoy the beauties of the village after dusk. As she walked into residential districts the amount of people outside decreased. The silence was nice, if it wasn't interrupted by a girl slamming door behind her and running into the night. Violet couldn't miss the resemblance between this situation and the one she was in not long ago. Since the street was empty Violet expected the girl to just run past, however she wasn't watching were she was going and in a full speed crashed into Violet, which resulted at them both falling to the ground.

"Hey, watch out!" warned her Violet while brushing of the dirt and dust, she looked at the girl still sitting on the ground, slamming her fist to the ground and sobbing.

"Here," said Violet offering the girl her hand, to help her stand up. The girl accepted it and looked at Violet curiously.

"You okay?" asked Violet pointing at her bleeding scratched knee and the tears on her face

"Bad day," rasped the girl

"Wanna walk with me?" Violet asked

The girl just nodded, it seemed she welcomed Violet's presence.

"What happened? If I may ask?" Violet asked carefully

"Let's just say my parents have different plans for my future than I do," answered the girl

Violet froze hearing this, the girl just left home, because of the same problem she had, the problem that brought her here. "You should go back, you're angry and you're not thinking straight, once you're calm, you'll regret this. Bad things can happen if you run off into the night like this. Everyone should face their problems, not run away from them," Violet said with a trace of melancholy in her voice.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" she snapped at Violet

"I'm just advising, tell me what will you solve by running away?"asked Violet

"Why should I tell damned spy?" she snapped with contempt

Violet felt anger boiling inside her, but for now, she was able to keep her composure, "how is the accusation I've been cleared of related to your stupid actions?" she knew she was far from being cleared completely but this lie was needed for her counterattack.

The girl stayed silent, maybe she was out of words, or was starting to realize what she was doing, either way Violet knew this conversation hasn't started well and she wanted to fix this, help the girl not to repeat her decisions.

"Look, let's just start this again, we both've been pretty rude," suggested Violet

The girl was still silent, so Violet started, "hi, I'm Violet Ford, I'm not a spy, I just had some sort of accident and lost my memory."

"Arisu Masako, the one who is not allowed to follow her dreams," answered the girl mysteriously

Violet was really curious what was this quarrel about, but she didn't want to push the girl, so she waited for her to continue

"My parents are both civilians, but they've never been content with their "status" and well they wanted to raise our family's prestige by me becoming the first shinobi of our name. I never shared their enthusiasm for that, yes I went to the academy but after graduation I and the teacher agreed it would be better if I quit, so I did and my parents didn't know, or at least they didn't until today," Arisu confessed

Violet wanted to tell her she's been through the same, but revealing something about the past she was not supposed to remember was far too risky. However she still wanted to hear the girl's plans for the future.

"So what is your dreamy profession?" Violet asked

Arisu hesitated for a moment, "I've always wanted to be a dressmaker, but not as those who already have their little shops here. I want my work cause a revolution, I want to determine trends, I want to become an icon!" she proclaimed excitedly, "I know it's stupid, to talk about clothes when people are out there, waging a war, I can't even describe properly what I want to do, it sounds so petty compared with my parents' plans."

This proclamation surprised Violet, this girl had a vision and will to change the world, even if she meant only the world of fashion. "So you want to be a fashion designer? That's cool! I think that if you work really hard, your dreams may come true! "encouraged her Violet

"Fashion what?" she asked

"Fashion designer, that's the one who designs trendy clothes," explained Violet

"Sounds good. But what about my parents? They're still going to think of me as inferior compared to shinobi," worried Arisu

"Then they're stupid because they don't have a power to believe and if they don't believe in your goals they should at least believe in you," said Violet

Arisu's eyes widened, whatever the strange purple girl just did, she stopped seeing her goals as inferior, "Just who are you, talking like this?"

"I just helped you the same way someone not long ago helped me, I first doubted him, but he was right. Now go home and try to set everything right with your parents."

"Why should something be different now?" Arisu asked

"Because now you know your dreams are not inferior," answered Violet

Arisu nodded and turned to leave, but then she stopped and turned around to face Violet again, "who was the one who helped you, a friend?" she asked

This surprised Violet and force her to think, was Minato her friend, or has he done everything he has just because he thought it was his duty. She definitely wanted Minato to be her friend, but did he?

"You could say that, yes I think he's a friend," she decided to answer

"I should go, see you," said Arisu, waved and walked away

Violet stood on the same place long after Arisu left, she wondered how this ordinary night walk ended, did she just encouraged the girl to follow her dreams? Could she consider her a friend? Violet concluded she should head back as well, since it was so late that in fact it was early morning. When she got back to her apartment the first beams of light were getting over the horizon so she drew the curtains and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about the lenght of this chapter? Betterworse than previous ones?**

**Please review, I would like you to point out especially things you don't like, so I could fix them, ideas for the story are welcomed as well.**

**Aleri**


	10. 10 Dear diary

Sorry everyone for the long pause, good news I have neither forgotten nor abandonned the story. This chapter is a little shorter than usual, sorry for that.

* * *

><p>Minato really hoped the girl didn't leave the village during the night, it would completely destroy his assumptions about her as well as he would surely be in trouble for letting her go, not as much as if she proved to be a spy, but still. Unfortunately, he was busy the whole morning so when he finally found some time to check her out, it was around 2 in the afternoon. He knocked on the door several times, when no one answered he knocked again, this was a bad sign she was either out, or she really left the village. Minato decided to enter the flat through the window, he slipped through the window as well as the curtains which were still closed, but letting a little light slip into the room in the process, only to see Violet sleeping on the bed.<p>

The sudden change of lighting in the room probably woke her up, since she muttered, "Go away! I'm sleeping!"

Minato chuckled, " I don't know what you're used to, but it's 2 in the afternoon, yet you seem to have a midnight."

"See, you're crazy, waking me up at two," she stopped for a moment, "did you say in the afternoon?" she realized and jumped up so fast that she startled Minato.

"And I was worried you left the village," he muttered

"Yeah, Yeah, you see I wanted to, but kinda overslept," she said, Minato froze, he didn't expect that

Seeing Minato's face caused her to burst into laughter, it took only a second for Minato to realized she was joking

"Very funny," he said with a not-amused expression

"That's for the breaking in," she pointed at the open window, "do you do this often, break into someone's home when he's not answering the door?" she asked

"Usually not, this was a special occasion" answered Minato

Violet raised her eyebrow, "by the way, how did your girlfriend react to your reckless actions?"

He remained calm, "what girlfriend?"

"You know, the one from the restaurant, the read-headed lady, unless you have more of them," Violet made fun of him

"Kushina? Oh no, she's just a friend, former classmate, not my girlfriend," he said, starting to get a little bit nervous

"You know, when you say something like this, you only make it more obvious and you're surprisingly bad liar. And why should you hide it, you're a nice couple," she lectured him

"It's not like we're ashamed of other, it's for her protection, my skills are beginning to be well known among other villages and the ones close to us are often easy target," he explained

"Oh c'mon, she looks scarier than you, Namikaze-san!"

He looked a little offended, but then he nodded," you're probably right, she's more than capable of taking care of herself, but still don't tell anyone please," he pleaded

"Who do you think I could possibly tell? The very friendly villagers? No, wait, I got it, I can make a deal with the Hokage and get a complete freedom, I'm sure he's secretly a big fan of tabloids! Your secret is going to be very useful," she said with an evil smile, which shocked Minato a little.

"Now, let's take it seriously, your secret is safe with me," she assured him

"How did you figure out we're together?" he asked

"You know, when I was immobilized back there in the restaurant I couldn't do anything, but observe my surroundings, I think ability to move lowers our skills of observation, which means I don't think your relationship is too obvious, so no need to worry," she answered

"Nice observation skills," he said

"If the price to get them is being paralyzed for eternity, then I really don't want to use them," she stated

"I didn't know that the term "eternity" means 30 minutes," he laughed

" I think sitting still creates some sort of time distortion, time flows more slowly," she said with a serious face

He gave her a confused look, like he had no idea what she was talking about. Violet noticed that_," okay, you probably don't care about physics here,"_ she thought

"Never mind," she said

"Anyway, I also came to give you money for this month, I hope you have some skills of money management, don't spend it all on sweets," he said

She gave him a not-amused look," oh, your restriction just ruined my plan!"

"What? You're a kid, you should like sweets," he clarified his previous statement

"Even if I was a kid before, my childhood surely ended the second I came here and it's an awful stereotype saying that only kids like sweets," she said sadly

"Forget I said anything about sweets," he muttered

"I should be going, it was nice to see you stayed," he continued

She just smiled and waved at him as he left her flat, this time he used the door. The previous conversation made her think about just when did she stop being a kid. Was it when she was sent to the boarding school? Maybe she was right and coming here forced her to grow up. Or maybe neither, maybe she was just pretending to be an adult but in fact, she was still just a kid.

Once again Violet found herself without anything to do. What did she normally do? She spent whole morning and a considerable part of the afternoon at school, after school she usually studied or read in her room, except when the weather was nice and she had nothing to study, she went out to do some sports, like jogging or cycling. Right now she was not in a mood for sports, so she decided to go out and find a library, where she could read and maybe even study at the same time. At the same time she could find some shops and buy all the necessary stuff.

Leaving the flat she realized it's going to be fun, since she had absolutely no idea where are the shops and the library, nevertheless she believed that in the end she'll find them, just like the time when she moved to a new town, she was searching for a grocery shop for 2 hours, only to find out that it was in fact just 5 minutes from her house. This time, since she had nothing to do she could afford to spend even more time discovering the village.

While walking she was admiring her surroundings when suddenly she noticed an art supply shop with a sketch book that immediately caught her attention in the window. She entered the shop with caution, since she wasn't sure whether the people inside knew her. She was almost surprised when the man behind the cash desk smiled at her and asked her if she was looking for something specific. She told him that she liked the sketch book in the window and if she could have a closer look at it. She loved it even more when she held it in her hand, the old looking leather cover contrasted with the snow white pages. She decided she must have it, so after picking a few other supplies she paid and left the shop satisfied. Then she realized she could've asked the man where to find the library, so she returned to the shop and politely asked, after making sure she remembered the way, she thanked and left the shop again.

Following the instructions the man gave her, she found the library easily. She had absolutely no idea what kind of book would she want to read, so she just kept browsing. Then something occurred to her, she grabbed the nearest book and looked at the inscription on the spine. Her eyes widened, how she couldn't have noticed that? The name of the book, the book Minato brought her, all the writing she saw in this world they weren't written in the Latin script. It was quite scary that she didn't notice it until now. She suspected this known/ unknown script to be Japanese, before she wasn't able to write or say a word in Japanese but apparently now, she could read and speak it without a problem. That reminded her of a story she read a long ago, about people who woke up from coma and knew a language they never knew before, but usually forgot their own. She immediately took out the sketch book she bought and wrote a sentence in her language just to make sure she didn't forget. For a moment she felt happy, she acquired an ability to use a different language without learning it, but she dismissed that as she pictured how horrible her situation would be if she didn't know the language.

"_Okay, so I can speak Japanese now, cool" _she thought and put the book she was holding back into it's place.

After this little interruption she continued her walk among the books. She noticed the books around here were no longer fiction books, these were books containing jutsus and other ninja stuff.

"Can I help you find something mi…" started asking the librarian but stopped when she saw who she was asking

"You think if you say you became strong thanks to the books you will be able to infiltrate our ranks?" she spat

Violet turned around and starred at the woman," I was just walking through the library and ended up here, by coincidence, did I do anything wrong?"

"Yes, you did, you came here," the woman continued

By now, Violet already knew where this conversation was headed and why the woman was so angry, but she decided to play dumb for now ,"is the library closed, or something?"

"You know well what I mean, you maybe fooled the old Hokage, you maybe fooled the Yellow flash with your pretty face, but you won't fool me spy filth! My brother is dead because of ones like you! I guarantee you, one day, you will pay for everything you did!" she was now shouting

"One, we're in a library, you should keep your, surprising you don't know that, considering you work here, two, you don't know a thing about me so you have absolutely no right to judge me! Three, I could say that you are only a hysterical cow, who listens far too much gossip and blames the first person she can for the death of her brother, but I won't because I don't know you, have a nice day," she smiled and left the library as fast as she could. As she stood outside, she was trying to calm herself down, she was taking deep breaths and repeating that everything was okay, nevertheless tears appeared in her eyes. However tough she may seemed this conversation really struck her, she knew people won't accept her easily, but she wasn't ready for their hate. She ran through the village to only place she was sure she could find, the mountain which had the faces of the Hokages' carved in it. She would love to sit on one of the heads, but wasn't she if it wouldn't cause her some trouble.

She took the book and a pen she bought and started writing.

_A diary, where are the times when the diary entries were about fake friends and pretty boys, I miss the childish blindness to world's cruelty. I'm lost in this big bad world, I truly am. And I don't know what to do, because I still feel bound to the world I came from and this connection ties me, it keeps me confused, takes away the chance to truly belong here. Am I strong enough to cast away everything, am I able to sever those ties? Can I say goodbye to people I never learned to appreciate once and for all? And if I do, will I be able to correctly decide my future?_

_I have to say one part of me would love to become a ninja, all those cool moves, taming the elements and everything. But when I remember what they mostly use this for… I couldn't kill someone and live with it. How do they detach themselves from this? Does the knowledge that they kill to protect their village help them, or are they just raised to ignore or even enjoy the violence? My body may be suited for being a ninja, yet my mind is certainly not. I'm not brave enough to be a soldier, yes, yes, I'm a coward, all these years reading the manga imagining myself as a perfect kunoichi, but now when I get a chance, I back out. I realized a while ago that this is not like one of those stories where a person like me comes here, immediately gets praised and becomes a super-ninja in a week, no I'm living in a real world._

_Then there is the part of me which tells me to become a ninja so I could inconspicuously alter the future without telling anybody, but then again, I won't become a decent ninja in a week and even so I would never be able to defeat ones such as Madara, so why bother? I feel trapped, if I don't do anything and let them die, I will never forgive myself and if I become a ninja and try to save them, I'll have to become a killer. Either way my clear conscience is doomed. Only thing I'm sure of, I won't ever tell anybody about my knowledge, ever._

_Why do I have to know the future?! It's far too heavy burden to carry. I have the power to decide who will live and who will not and that's a power no human being should have. And I can't save everyone and maybe other people will die when I decide to save somebody and I may make the future even worse…Oh god… _

She was now shaking and crying profusely, the writing was smudged on some places because of the tears falling on the paper. She had a huge desire to stand on the edge of the mountain, just fall and end everything. She slowly walked to the edge, still sobbing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>I hope I succeeded with diving a little deeper into Violet's thinking and feeling. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible.<p> 


End file.
